Conviviendo con un Potter
by Dayah
Summary: Tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, Lily se ve amparada por, nada más y nada menos, que su más grande enemigo... ¿Qué sorpresas recibirá la pelirroja luego de convivir con un Potter? Su vida ciertamente no volverá a ser la misma...
1. Entre muerte y panqueques

**Conviviendo con un Potter.**

CAPITULO UNO: Entre muerte y panqueques

La lluvia caía con fuerza aquella noche, chocando estrepitosamente contra las ventanas.

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban en el cielo amenazadoramente y el viento movía los árboles con facilidad, como si éstos fueran simplemente de papel.

En la mansión de los Potter, solo una luz se mantenía encendida. James observaba la lluvia con atención, como siempre lo hacía cuando se desataba una tormenta como aquella. Le gustaba ver a la naturaleza desatada…su abuela decía que estaba completamente loco, pero a él no le importaba.

Sus padres habían muerto hacia ya tanto tiempo, que la primeramente sangrante herida se había transformado en una profunda cicatriz. Siempre los recordaba, pero había encontrado el mismo amor de unos padres en sus abuelos, que lo habían acogido desde el primer segundo sin cuestionamientos o dudas.

Y no era que James no representara problemas: ciertamente, los señores Potter habían recibido muchas lechuzas con quejas sobre su nieto, pero lo habían adorado y habían centrado su vida en él de todas formas.

Tenía una fortuna, un apellido y los mejores amigos que uno podría desear. Sirius, con sus bromas y sus conquistas, Remus con sus secretos y su callada inteligencia, Peter con sus tropiezos académicos y su deseo de gustarle a los demás.

Tampoco le faltaban chicas. Al recordar la escena de celos que Melanie le había armado hacia tan solo una semana en el andén, no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero no por buenos recuerdos de Melanie, sino de otra chica, una que ciertamente le interesaba mucho más que todas las demás.

"_¡No me niegues que la estabas mirando, James!- gritó Mel dándole un empujón- ¡Y no es la primera vez¿Se puede saber que ves en esa Evans?"_

_James se removió el cabello con una naturalidad exasperante._

"_¿Evans¿Pero que dices, te volviste loca?"_

_La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada. Era inútil intentar negarlo; la escena, como tantas otras veces, volvía a repetirse._

"_Tiene un cabello que llama la atención…" murmuró James, sabiendo que se le venía una bronca eterna._

_En ese momento, la pelirroja pasaba por allí con sus amigas._

_Melanie la tomó de un brazo y la metió en el medio de ella y James con brusquedad, mientras Lily, entre sorprendida y enojada, abría la boca para replicar._

"¡_Dime aquí frente a Evans lo que me estabas diciendo hace dos minutos!" dijo con furia._

_Lily fijó sus ojos muy verdes en los de James. El sintió el usual bandazo en el estómago y levantó la mano con intención de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella saltó como si él se hubiera bañado en algo tóxico._

"_¡Déjame en paz, Potter¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar yo metida en tus relaciones amorosas¡Desaparécete de mi vida de una vez por todas, no quiero que te acerques a mí!_

_James la vio alejarse, con su brillante melena rojo oscuro ondeando detrás, mientras se reunía con sus amigas con las mejillas encendidas aún por la furia._

James suspiró. Pensó en lo irónico de desear algo que parecía tan lejos de su alcance. ¿Por qué se había tenido que fijar justamente en la única chica de Hogwarts que lo trataba con tanto desprecio? Quizás por eso mismo, quizás ese era el único motivo que había hecho que poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, se hubiera enamorado de Lily Evans.

Y no era que ella no le hubiese repetido mil veces que quería tenerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Y James ya no sabía que hacer para convencerla de que era solo a ella a quien quería, y a nadie más que ella.

Sirius, harto, le había dicho que se olvidara de Evans, despúes de todos habían muchas chicas en Hogwarts. Remus, un poco más sensible y racional, le había casi gritado con terquedad que si de verdad la quería, siguiera intentando. James les había hecho un poco de caso a los dos: había tratado de evitarla involucrándose con otras, pero solo una mirada de ella, lo había hecho volver a caer. Había buscado el momento adecuado para decirle con claridad y honestidad lo que ocurría en su interior, pero ella le huía como a la peste, y resultó que era más que diestra en el arte de evitarlo.

¿Cómo explicarle que solo verla lo dejaba feliz por el resto del día¿Cómo explicarle que era su primer pensamiento en la mañana y el último en la noche¿Cómo explicarle que le parecía verla en todas partes?

James apoyó nuevamente la frente contra el cristal de la ventana.

Y le pareció verla. Allí parada en su jardín, bajo la lluvia y temblando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Ella seguía ahí. En ese momento, la muchacha levantó su rostro y clavó los ojos en él.

Un momento…esto no era una alucinación. Esto no era un sueño. Esto era la **realidad. **Lily Evans si estaba en su jardín, parada bajo la lluvia. James volvió a mirarla. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha seguían muy fijos en los suyos, como implorando. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

James bajó las escaleras de un salto, cruzó a toda velocidad la amplia y lujosa sala de estar, y abrió la puerta de un tirón con la respiración agitada.

Y ella seguía en el mismo lugar, muy quieta, temblando pero ignorando la tormenta, como si no pudiera tocarla. Lo miró de nuevo, y él vio, aún confundido, como de sus ojos escapaban las lágrimas. Y se acercó, con miedo de que ella se evaporara ante su presencia.

Se quedaron mirando, a pocos centímetros de distancia, hasta que él se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar. El pelo largo y hermoso que tantas veces había deseado tocar, estaba ensopado, sus ojos brillaban casi demasiado y, James notó, un corte profundo y aún sangrante, se veía en su mejilla. El miedo se reflejó en la cara del muchacho mientras levantaba la mano para examinar la herida.

"Lily… ¿Qué pasó¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se estremeció.

"James, mis padres…no pude hacer nada. James, mis padres, mis padres" repitió.

Y entonces se desplomó, él la atajó apenas y la tomó en sus brazos. Así entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, así lo encontraron sus abuelos cuando bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Peter y Sarah Evans fueron asesinados. Mortífagos" dijo Thomas Potter con el rostro contraído luego de haber movido algunos contactos en el Ministerio.

James observó a Lily, que ahora dormía, muy pálida, en su cama.

Recordó, como si fuera de otra vida, aquella vez en que su abuelo entró a la casa precipitadamente, y sin muchos preámbulos, explicó que un grupo de personas que se hacían llamar mortífagos, habían masacrado a una veintena de muggles que estaban de picnic en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Una calavera verde y fantasmagórica fue lo que nos alertó" añadió mientras se desplomaba en una silla. "Un horror, una verdadera pesadilla."

James volvió al presente súbitamente y únicamente gracias a la voz dulce de su abuela.

"Por Merlín, pobrecita" dijo Marie, mientras le curaba la herida con un movimiento de su varita.

"La casa está totalmente destruida. No sé como la niña sigue viva" dijo Thomas, con pesar en sus ojos.

"¿Qué va a ser de ella?" preguntó James, sin dejar de observarla.

Sarah y Thomas se miraron durante unos segundos.

"Se quedará con nosotros este verano, hasta el inicio de las clases. Se quedará con nosotros hasta que termine Hogwarts. Luego es su decisión."

"Tenemos que averiguar más, Tom" dijo Marie, levantándose de la cama. "James, iremos hasta el Ministerio, si despierta avísanos de inmediato."

Y sin decir nada más, James vio como sus abuelos desaparecían.

Con timidez, tomó la mano de la chica, que dormía con el ceño fruncido, perseguida por sus pesadillas.

"Quien te lastimó, pagará Lily, lo juro" dijo él. "Ahora estás a salvo, yo te cuidaré."

Cuando los Potter regresaron dos horas más tarde lo encontraron en el mismo lugar, con la mano de ella aún entre las suyas, como si quisiera protegerla de sus propios fantasmas.

Marie sonrió y le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

"Querido, baja un momento con nosotros. Debemos hablar"

James finalmente la soltó y siguió a sus abuelos hasta el piso inferior, en silencio.

Thomas prendió un habano, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, salvo cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado.

"Ella estaba en la casa, James, con ellos. Nadie sabe como pudo escapar."

James observó a su abuela con rabia.

"Podría estar muerta" dijo simplemente.

"Sí, pero está viva y a salvo." murmuró Marie.

"Eran muggles, ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse. ¿Por qué?"

Thomas observó los ojos de su nieto, llenos de rabia e impotencia.

"Los Evans se habían involucrado en el Ministerio. Eran espías" dijo "Nadie lo sabía, salvo unos pocos. Nadie entiende como esa información pudo llegar a las filas de Voldemort. James, me temo que hay un espía en nuestro bando, vas a tener que andar con cuidado, quien entregó a los padres de esa chica, bien podría conocerla, incluso conocerte a ti."

"Yo la cuidaré, abuelo, no la dejaré sola ni un segundo."

Thomas entendió y solo se limitó a asentir.

"Lily no se merecía esto."

"No, pero ocurrió de todas formas."

"Encontraré al que la lastimó, y lo mataré con mis propias manos."

Los Potter se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Si no les molesta, volveré con ella."

Y en silencio, James subió las escaleras.

"Tengo miedo por James, Marie."

"No le ocurrirá nada, es fuerte. Y está enamorado de esa chica"

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Eso si que es una novedad."

"No si lo miras a los ojos, Tom, ahí está escrito bien claro." dijo Marie con una sonrisa.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se encontró con la última persona que hubiese esperado ver.

James Potter la observó con preocupación mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En Godric Hollow, en mi casa." dijo James.

Ella lo miró con los ojos aún enormes, sin reaccionar.

"Lily, atacaron tu casa, llegaste en la mitad de la tormenta, huyendo."

Lily lo quedó mirando.

"¿Qué hago en tu cama?"

"Bueno, me pareció que debía usar mis modales y no dejarte desmayada en el piso." dijo James con simplicidad.

"Podrías haberme metido en _otra _cama."

"Por Merlín, Lily, no estaba pensando exactamente en eso cuando te apareciste en mi puerta como un fantasma. No te toqué, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa."

Ella lo observó un momento, sin saber cuánto le dolía a él que lo considerara una persona tan miserable como para ser capaz de aprovecharse de su situación.

"James…mis padres…los mataron, los mataron y yo no pude hacer nada de nada. No pude...no pude ni levantar la varita. Por Merlín, fue todo tan rápido."

"No había nada que pudieras hacer, Lily. Que sobrevivieras ya fue suficiente."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos verdes. Ella volteó la cara, avergonzada de que él la viera en ese estado.

James leyó sus pensamientos, y en un impulso, la abrazó antes de que ella pudiera ser plenamente consciente del contacto.

La estrechó en sus brazos, y cuando ella rompió en llanto, le acarició el pelo con ternura, esperando que pasara.

James Potter no durmió aquella noche. Lily lloró hasta que todas las lágrimas de su organismo parecieron irse, y luego se quedó muy quieta, dejando que por tan siquiera una vez, James la tuviera entre sus brazos y la cuidara.

Ella no iba a permitirse derrumbarse. Sus padres no hubieran querido eso, y ahora lo que importaba era atrapar a quienes les habían quitado la vida de forma tan cobarde, y vengarse. Seguir adelante, seguir respirando. Pero ella jamás volvería a ser la misma.

No entendía aún como había llegado a casa de los Potter, ni porque había corrido hacia allí antes que a cualquier otro lugar. No entendía porque se sentía a salvo, ni porque al despertar la mirada de James la reconfortó de esa forma.

Pero sabía que él estaba allí, para ella, y que ella, muy a su pesar, lo había sabido desde el momento en que huyó de su casa en ruinas para correr en dirección hacia él.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Marie Potter apareció en la cocina muy temprano, olores hogareños y cálidos llegaron hasta ella. Vio con sorpresa a la muchacha que tan desamparada había visto la noche anterior sirviendo la mesa, mientras colocaba un desayuno recién hecho en sendos platos. Lily levantó la vista y enfrentó la mirada dulce de Marie por primera vez.

"Querida, no debiste haberte tomado tantas molestias. Debes descansar."

"Quería hacerlo" dijo Lily con sencillez, sonriendo.

"Siento mucho tu pérdida, cielo, no es algo justo."

"No, no lo es, pero le agradezco de todas formas." Lily cerró los ojos "Por haberme recibido anoche, por darme un lugar en su hogar tan siquiera por unas horas."

"Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras" dijo Marie, estrechándole la mano "De hecho, te quedarás en nuestra casa hasta el inicio de las clases."

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"No podría abusar de su bondad de esa forma."

Marie se puso en pie, ayudándola a colocar los vasos.

"Esta casa, Lily, tiene muchas habitaciones vacías, muchos rincones oscuros que necesitan iluminarse. Amo a mi marido, y a James como si fuera un hijo, pero a veces una se siente sola entre tantos hombres, tu compañía seguramente será de mi agrado."

Lily volvió a sonreír, no con la misma sonrisa de otros tiempos, pero el gesto endulzó sus facciones y su mirada pareció entibiarse cuando miró a aquella mujer parada ante ella.

"No sé que decir."

"No digas nada, solo quédate. No tendrás problemas en esta casa, no somos muy estrictos y estarás a salvo de quienes te lastimaron. Puedes invitar a tus amigas si quieres, siempre serán bienvenidas y usar tu tiempo en cualquier cosa que te llame la atención."

La pelirroja asintió.

"Thomas tuvo que salir en un viaje de negocios, me pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto de tu decisión. Se alegrará mucho al saber que te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo."

En ese momento, un muchacho bajó las escaleras, descalzo, totalmente despeinado y llevando un pantalón de dormir que parecía quedarle algo grande.

"Abuela, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué…?"

En ese momento, los ojos miel de James se fijaron en Lily, que servía jugo de naranja en los vasos.

"Tu amiga ya se ha encargado de eso, como te habrás dado cuenta. Yo tengo que hablar con Mirke, si Lily va a quedarse aquí necesitará ropa nueva y esas cosas. Enseguida regreso."

Marie abandonó la cocina, con una sonrisa, mientras James permanecía parado al pie de las escaleras, y Lily, en la mitad de la cocina, lo observaba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y agradecimiento.

"No sé si te gustan los panqueques, pero hice muchos" dijo ella, mientras le señalaba la bandeja.

"Me encantan los panqueques" murmuró él, mientras se sentaba.

Ella sonrió.

"Potter, no sé como…agradecerte."

"No tienes que hacerlo, Lily."

"Yo vine en la mitad de la noche, y sin pedir ni siquiera una explicación, tú me ayudaste."

"Lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento, lo que pasa es que a ti te cuesta entenderlo."

Ella lo observó con cierto remordimiento en sus ojos verdes.

"¿Te quedarás con nosotros?"

"Si, al menos por ahora" dijo ella, aliviada de que él hubiera cambiado de tema.

"Me parece bien."

"Si, a mi también."

Silencio incómodo. James probó sus panqueques mientras Lily bebía un sorbo de café.

"¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí de entre todos los lugares?" preguntó él de pronto, dejando caer el tenedor y observándola.

"No lo sé. No sabía siquiera que sabía donde era tu casa"

James se conformó con la respuesta.

"Deberías estar descansando, no niego que cocinas como los dioses, Evans, pero deberías estar descansando."

"Me pasé en tu cama toda la noche."

"Hay sillones cómodos en esta casa."

"No pareces haber dormido mucho" murmuró ella, observando las ojeras negras del chico.

"No, pero mi aspecto se debe a que todavía no he tomado mi baño revitalizarte" dijo sonriendo.

Ella se rió también.

"Eso es verdaderamente deprimente, dado que Sirius llegará en cualquier momento, y él no sale a la calle sin haberse dedicado una hora a cada detalle de su persona."

"¿Black?"

James la miró durante un momento.

"Si, creo que como te estarás quedando con nosotros un tiempo, es mi deber honorable decirte que Sirius vive también aquí. Desde el año pasado…ahora está visitando a su tío, uno de los pocos miembros de su familia que todavía mantiene algo de cordura."

"Este va a ser un verano difícil" murmuró Lily, sonriendo.

"Ya lo creo, Evans, ya lo creo."

_Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, como se habrán dado cuenta. Espero que les halla gustado, y dejen muchas reviews!_

_En el próximo capitulo llega el adoradísimo Sirius Black…¿se acostumbrará él a la presencia de la pelirroja en la mansión Potter¿Podrá finalmente James hacerle entender a Lily sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? Esperen y verán! JAJAJAJAJA!_


	2. La llegada de Canuto

CAPITULO DOS: La llegada de Canuto.

Aunque Lily extrañaba a sus padres las veinticuatro horas del día, aquélla noche con los Potter quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Marie preparó la cena, consistente en carne asada y patatas fritas, a pedido de James. Lily pronto descubrió que si James se mantenía en forma era por una cuestión de simple metabolismo, ya que su apetito era gigantesco.

La abuela de James le inspiraba una confianza que no muchas personas habían logrado. Era una mujer dulce y serena, pero lo suficientemente estricta como para mantener a raya a su rebelde nieto y a su marido. Marie trataba a los elfos domésticos de su casa como parte de la familia, se preocupaba porque siempre hubiera flores y fragancias exóticas inundando cada salón, y aún así le quedaba tiempo para ofrecer su ayuda en San Mungo y donde fuera que se la requiriese.

Thomas Potter no era el hombre serio que Lily al principio había pensado. De hecho, la pelirroja pronto se dio cuenta de dónde James había heredado su facultad de sonreír siempre y hacer bromas. Era un hombre activo, que viajaba mucho, pero siempre regresaba a casa con obsequios para los suyos. Lily no supo como agradecerle la hermosa caja de música que le trajo de su último viaje y tuvo que ocultar su sonrojo hasta que el hombre rompió a reír y murmuró que solo era un detalle de bienvenida.

Y luego estaba James. Con su risa fácil y contagiosa y sus comentarios totalmente indicados en el momento oportuno. Cuando él le pidió que lo ayudara con los deberes, Lily se sintió halagada, aunque supo de inmediato que el chico solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir a gusto.

Pero esa noche fue especial. Se sentaron todos a la mesa, comieron y conversaron. Lily formó parte de aquél grupo. Thomas la felicitó por sus notas cuando James comentó de la manera más natural que la muchacha sería seguramente Premio Anual ese año. Y Marie le mostró la ropa que había mandado hacer para ella, toda preciosa y sumamente indicada para una jovencita de su edad.

James bromeó y habló de sus amigos con el más sincero cariño, mientras Marie comentaba que mañana a esa hora, con el joven Black de regreso, la casa sería un campo de batalla.

Cuando la cena finalizó, Lily subió a la que sería su habitación. La cama era propia de una princesa, con dosel, muchas almohadas y una colcha con flores verdaderamente preciosa. Dos alfombras de un suave color rosa decoraban ambos lados de la cama, y una mesita de madera de cerezo estaba ubicada a la derecha y justo bajo un enorme ventanal que daba a los jardines, inmaculados y plagados de flores debido al verano.

Lily acababa de ponerse su nuevo camisón y cepillaba su cabello frente a un amplio espejo de pie, cuando tocaron a la puerta. La chica murmuró un ¡Adelante! y la figura de James Potter apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

La chica se le quedó mirando, y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, entendió porque toda muchacha en Hogwarts deseaba secretamente que James le dedicara al menos una sonrisa. Era espléndido, con ese cabello tan oscuro y alborotado, y esas gafas que lejos de darle un aire intelectual, acentuaban esa mirada traviesa de niño de cinco años.

"Perdón, Lily, mi abuela me envió a ver si estabas cómoda, si necesitabas algo…"-murmuró algo incómodo.

"No, todo está bien. Solo…James, necesito que me pases los deberes, y que me prestes tus libros si es posible. Perdí todo"- dijo ella, con la mirada muy seria.

"Claro, no hay problema" contestó él.

Silencio. Silencio muy, muy incómodo.

"¿Te gusta la habitación?" preguntó James, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Me encanta" dijo ella "Es perfecta."

"Si, me pareció que te iba a gustar."

Ella lo miró, confundida.

"¿Tú…tú la elegiste?"

"Bueno…eh…sí…me pareció adecuada, supongo…" James se ajustó las gafas, cosa que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso.

"Gracias" musitó ella, volviendo a mirar el espejo.

"Buenas noches, Lily."

"Buenas noches, James."

James salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Lily no le llamaba Potter y ciertamente, le gustaba. La primera vez que decía su nombre de manera despreocupada y natural.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James se despertó muy temprano.

Usualmente, cuando Sirius llegaba, subía hasta su habitación y lo sacaba de la cama nada amablemente. El año pasado le había metido un par de ranas, el año anterior, James se había despertado con el pelo naranja y ensopado en agua helada.

Como no quería repetir ninguna de aquellas experiencias, decidió que mejor era salir de la cama y por lo tanto, mantenerse a salvo de lo que tuviera en mente su mejor amigo.

Sirius entró sin tocar, cargando su baúl. James sonrió y se acercó a ayudarlo.

"¡Cornamenta!"- exclamó el chico, soltando el baúl, emocionado, sobre el pie de James.

Potter pegó un grito.

"¡Bestia!"

"Bueno, bueno¿ésta es manera de saludarme, idiota?"

"No, esta es la manera" dijo James, mientras se tiraba sobre su amigo dispuesto a propinarle unos buenos golpes.

En eso estaban, rodando por la alfombra, cuando Lily apareció al pie de las escaleras.

Notando su presencia, los dos chicos se detuvieron.

"Ah, eres tú Evans…" dijo Sirius, tratando de zafarse de James. En ese momento, el chico volvió a mirar a Lily- "Un momento…¿Evans?"

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de confusión de Sirius.

"Por Merlín, James… ¿con qué la amenazaste para que viniera a tu casa?

James resopló, indignado.

"Eres un pelmazo, Canuto"

"¡Hey, suficiente tengo con que me llame así cada chica que dejo plantada!" se defendió el moreno, con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily suspiró.

"Dijo que si no venía iba a hacer que me casara contigo, Black" dijo la chica, divertida.

"¿Qué?"

James y Lily comenzaron a reír.

"No le encuentro el chiste, Potter, sabes de sobra que a mí me gustan más dóciles…y no es que piense casarme con ninguna, por más dócil que sea" agregó.

Miró a los otros dos, que seguían partiéndose de risa.

"¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como dos reverendos imbéciles y decirme que está sucediendo aquí¿Qué es esto¿La dimensión desconocida? Primero, mi mejor amigo me ataca, me despeina, lo cual es peor…luego veo a Evans al pie de las escaleras como una princesita bajada de un cuento, y para colmo los dos se ríen juntos como si se hubieran convertido en amigos del alma. Quiero, no, más bien exijo, una explicación. Lo único que falta es que Snape salga de la cocina con un delantal a cuadros y anuncie con su sonrisa amarillenta que el desayuno está servido" terminó el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

James paró de reír y miró a Lily, buscando en su mirada si debía darle esa explicación a Sirius o no. Ella pareció entender su congoja, pues asintió y luego dijo:

"Mis padres fueron asesinados, Black, asesinados por mortífagos."

La cara de Sirius cambió radicalmente. Buscó en su amigo alguna explicación, pero la mirada de James no se encontró con la suya como tantas otras veces, y Sirius tuvo la certeza de que su amigo no quería tocar el tema.

"La casa fue destruida, yo escapé por poco, y ahora viviré aquí hasta que comiencen las clases".

"¿Tú¿Conviviendo con un Potter¿Con tres a decir verdad?"

"Si, así es."

Sirius se quedó pensativo.

"Siento mucho…siento mucho lo de tus padres, Evans."

"Gracias, Black" dijo ella.

"Pero siento más que vayas a tener que vivir con esté tremendo tragón…" dijo a continuación.

"Ja ja ja" dijo James, sarcásticamente.

Lily terminó de bajar las escaleras, con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, Black, es una suerte que su abuela mande cocinar como para un batallón…" bromeó la pelirroja, mirnado a James, que seguía enfurruñado.

"¡Hey¿Tengo que recordarles que estoy aquí parado todavía?" preguntó el chico.

"No, esa cara fea se ve desde cualquier lado" musitó Sirius mientras se volvía a reír.

James le tiró un almohadón, y luego, por indicación de Lily, se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar.

"Espero de verdad no ver nunca a Snape con un delantal a cuadros" murmuró Lily mientras entraban.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Aquella tarde, Lily se encerró en la biblioteca de la mansión, mientras Sirius y James, tirados sobre el césped del jardín del fondo, hacían el vago.

Una de las elfinas domésticas les había colocado una mesita bajo un frondoso sauce, donde ahora descansaban dos altos vasos de jugo de calabaza y una fuente llena de bocadillos de gran variedad.

Sirius, con sus lentes de sol ya puestos, y su melena negro azabache brillando bajo el sol, se había recostado para broncearse mientras murmuraba que no podía volver a Hogwarts blanco como Snivellus y que la nueva onda era estar morenito.

"Las chicas se van a volver locas" murmuró antes de estirarse sobre una toalla.

James, por su parte, se rió a carcajadas y luego buscó con la mirada la ventana de la biblioteca. Pero no había ni rastros de Lily, quizás a ella no le agradaba el sol tanto como a Canuto.

"Si miras una vez más esa ventana, te voy a patear…" murmuró en ese momento Sirius.

"Pensé que con esos lentes no veías nada"

"Son geniales, yo veo todo pero nadie ve adonde miro…¿crees que pueda convencer a McGonagall para que me deje llevarlos a clase?"

"No lo creo" musitó James, volviendo a fijar su atención en la ventana.

"Y dime estimadísimo Cornamenta… ¿qué tal con Evans¿Ya le declaraste tu amor o todavía eres gallina?"

"No soy gallina" dijo James molesto "No puedo ir a declararme cuando está sufriendo tanto."

"Es eso o tienes miedo de que te rechace…de nuevo."

"No me importaría que me rechazara de nuevo con tal de que volviera a sonreír."

Sirius bufó.

"Eso de estar enamorado debe ser una especie de peste. Suerte que a mi no me ha dado, y si tengo suerte, llegaré a los cuarenta soltero y con muchas amantes."

"Eres todo un caso, Canuto"

"Por supuesto que lo soy, por eso la gente me adora tanto."

"Y un tonto también."

"Si, es parte de mi atractivo. Oye…¿puedo tirármele a Melanie ahora que la dejaste?"

"Cásate con ella si quieres, Canuto."

Sirius lo miró con cara de horror.

"Ni loco. ¿Qué les pasa a todos últimamente que quieren casarme a toda costa?"

"Es que te vemos muy desesperado"

"Ni que eso fuera a ocurrir algún día…ninguna chica me ha desesperado ni por un minuto, creo que soy inmune a las tácticas femeninas…bueno, a esas tácticas, quiero decir, para otras soy sumamente débil, sobre todo si incluyen ropa interior sexy."

Los dos merodeadores rieron con ganas.

"¿Y que hay de Remus?"

"Viene la semana que viene. Va a pasar por aquí cuando llegue a Londres"

"Me parece genial"

"Le dije a Peter también que hiciera acto de presencia, pero metió una excusa deplorable y bien propia de él y dijo que tenía asuntos que atender."

"Seguramente tiene sarna de nuevo y está buscando alguna poción para librarse de ella."

"Si, seguramente…no tiene vida social, no sé que otros asuntos podría estar atendiendo"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Lily, con la pluma en la boca y la mejilla manchada de tinta, revolvía con vehemencia entre las altas hileras de estanterías.

Se había hecho un moño desprolijo en el pelo y llevaba la usual ropa deportiva que solía llevar en su casa, cómoda para trabajar.

Cuando encontró el pesado volumen que estaba buscando y lo abrió con avidez, una nube de polvo salió volando y la hizo estornudar.

Maldiciendo, la chica sacó un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribir la información que necesitaba sobre plantas acuáticas del norte. Se sentó junto a la ventana y observó a Sirius y a James, que se tiraban agua de la piscina mientras corrían alrededor de la misma con peligro de resbalarse y romperse algún hueso.

Sin embrago, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se los veía tan divertidos…era extraño, pero de pronto no le parecían tan malos, aunque si igualmente idiotas e inmaduros.

En ese momento, James se quitó la remera.

Lily se sonrojó de pronto, sin darse cuenta de que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Era más moreno de piel que Sirius, y el Quidditch obviamente lo había tratado bien, pues los músculos y los abdominales bien marcados hacían gala en su cuerpo. James rió y saltó a la piscina, salpicando todo de agua, hasta a la pequeña elfina que les traía lo que parecían ser helados.

James salió del agua, su cuerpo brillando por el agua y el sol, se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a la elfina para luego uparla y hacerla girar en el aire como si de una muñeca se tratara. Ella lo rezongó con seriedad, aunque, Lily notó, trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

Un ruidito persistente fue lo único que hizo que Lily dejara de mirar a James. La chica miró con curiosidad por la ventana. Allí se encontraba una pequeña lechuza leonada.

"¿Triana¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

La chica abrió la ventana y dejó que el ave entrara. Mientras desataba el rollo de pergamino de su pata, Lily permitió que bebiera de su vaso de agua como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

_Querida Lily,_

_Me acabo de enterar de la terrible noticia. Ahora me arrepiento mucho de haberme tomado éstas vacaciones a Francia. ¿Y que es eso de que estás viviendo con los Potter? Estaré allí a más tardar el martes y así podremos hablar mejor y más tranquilas. Te quiero mucho, Lils, sé fuerte amiga._

_Un beso,_

_Kim_

Lily mandó su contestación y se volvió a enfrascar en su libro. No quería revivir de nuevo la historia, pero Kim Jones era su mejor amiga en el mundo entero, y se merecía saber por su propia boca lo sucedido.

Observó un rato más jugar a James y a Sirius, y luego de terminar su ensayo para Herbología, se dirigió en busca de Marie para preguntarle si estaba bien que Kim se quedara unos días.

La encontró en el jardín delantero, en una lucha feroz contra las malas hierbas en un cantero de margaritas azules. Tenía un gorro metido hasta la nariz, pero igual su cara estaba algo colorada. El sol era fuerte, y la tormenta de los días anteriores parecía haberse marchado para siempre.

"Eh…¿Marie?"

La mujer se puso en pie de un salto, con una palita en la mano.

"¿Qué ocurre querida¿Te hicieron algo ese par de salvajes?"

Lily sonrió. Aún desde allí, las voces y las risas de los dos muchachos era muy perceptible.

"No, para nada. Es solo que he recibido una carta de mi amiga, Kim, y bueno, me preguntaba si ella podría quedarse unos días conmigo. Sé que sería abusar enormemente de su generosidad, pero creo que me haría bien pasar algún tiempo con ella. Además estoy segura de que su compañía le sería muy grata, es una chica muy simpática y disfruta mucho ayudando. Yo podría armarle una cama plegable junto a la mía, así no sería tanta molestia y…"

Marie hizo un gesto divertido, parando en seco la perorata de la pelirroja.

"No tienes que venderme a tu amiga como si fuera un nuevo detergente, querida. Te dije el primer día que llegaste que tus amigas serían bienvenidas en esta casa cuando así lo quisieras. Dile a Kim que puede venir hoy mismo y que no se preocupe por nada."

Lily sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Marie, que se sorprendió durante un segundo para luego devolverle el abrazo a la chica.

Cuando la vio correr hacia adentro, con la alegría plasmada en el rostro y su cabello rojo brillando bajo el fuerte sol de verano, Marie pensó que no quería a ninguna otra chica para su James. Ahora solo faltaba que Lily se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

_Perdón por el retraso! No me maten! Gracias por las reviews!_


	3. Dos contra dos

_Primero que nada, gracias por todas sus reviews! Me inspiran a continuar, no se preocupen que no voy a dejar esta historia abandonada, lo que pasa es que con la facultad y todo eso, medio que se me complica. Pero siempre tengo pendiente esta historia, y siempre tengo en la cabeza más ideas para poner en práctica._

CAPITULO TRES: Dos contra dos

"¿Qué le pasa a tu pelirroja?" preguntó Sirius a su amigo, mientras ambos observaban como ella, por novena vez en diez minutos, miraba por la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Hoy llega su amiga" contestó James con una sonrisa.

No podía evitarlo, esas cosas de Lily lo volvían loco. Sirius lo miró con los ojos en blanco: para James fue evidente que Canuto no encontraba aquél nerviosismo adorable, sino que temía seriamente por la salud mental de la chica.

"Por Merlín, Cornamenta…¿Puedes sacar esa cara de reverendo imbécil? Me desespera, pareces un niño al que le adelantaron la Navidad."

"Se ve tan…linda. Hasta al borde de un ataque de nervios se ve linda." murmuró el otro, sin preocuparse en guardar esos comentarios para sí mismo. Sirius era su mejor amigo, su hermano, y tarde o temprano tendría que comprender que James finalmente había encontrado en él una enorme debilidad, y era justamente, esa muchacha.

"Basta, James" replicó seriamente su amigo "Estoy pensando seriamente en ahogarme en la piscina. Estás insoportable. Evans tiene efectos altamente nocivos para tu persona, y como me paso todo el día contigo, eso también me afecta a mí. Mucho, a decir verdad."

"Es que no entiendes, Canuto…es perfecta."

"Hay muchas mujeres perfectas en este planeta" contestó el moreno, con sorna.

"Nadie como ella."

"Hazme un favor, James…si me llego a enamorar, por favor, mátame antes de que haga el ridículo como tú lo estás haciendo."

Los dos amigos se rieron con ganas, pero la pelirroja ni se inmutó.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Kim. Sabía que si alguien podía entenderla, era ella. Kim, con su sonrisa suave, la escucharía hasta el final, en silencio, para luego darle un abrazo y murmurarle que todo estaría bien.

Pero estaba retrasada. Tan solo un par de minutos, pero para alguien tan puntual como Lily, aquello era una falta de grave consideración.

Los dos chicos seguían observándola, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Me voy, James, tu cara es algo repulsivo de ver. Creo que aprovecharé el tiempo para peinarme un poco. Y tengo cartas que contestar…mis fans me aguardan." dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

En realidad, lo que quería era dejar a su amigo a solas con la pelirroja, a ver si de una vez por todas, lograba algo con Evans, porque de seguir así por mucho más tiempo, Sirius iba a considerar con mucha más seriedad eso de ahogarse en la piscina.

James se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras Sirius se perdía escaleras arriba. Miró a Lily…se veía tan condenadamente…deseable. Esa era la palabra. James se había imaginado muchas veces esos labios sobre los de él. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Debía recordar muy claramente que con Lily las cosas se hacían paso a paso, lento pero seguro.

Se acercó a ella con paso resuelto. La chica se giró y pareció que recién se percataba de su presencia.

James sonrió.

"Ya va a llegar, Lily." dijo, parándose ante ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Tendría que haber llegado hace ya casi once minutos" contestó ella, mientras se mordía el labio, distraída.

James sonrió.

"Recuérdame llegar media hora antes a nuestra boda, Evans."

"Sí, claro, te aviso." Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Qué dijiste?"

El tan solo se le quedó mirando, con demasiada seriedad para su gusto, y ella no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se encendían mientras se alejaba un paso de él, a la defensiva al haberse visto con la guardia baja, aunque tan solo fuera por un momento.

"Me escuchaste" dijo él, aún serio, pero sin moverse.

"¿Qué…qué te hace pensar que tú y yo…que nosotros…?"

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily se había quedado sin palabras.

"Está escrito en las estrellas, Lily. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Solo tienes que darte cuenta. Cuando estés lista, serás mía. Para siempre…"

Ella lo observó fijamente.

"Perdiste la cabeza, Potter" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Él se acercó y ella tembló de pies a cabeza, como una hoja, incapaz de moverse.

"Si, Lils, desde el día en que te vi" contestó él, mientras sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, le plantaba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos apenas un momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir James ya se había alejado, por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Black.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Fue una suerte que James decidiera desaparecer en ese momento, porque apenas se había perdido escaleras arriba, tocaron a la puerta y una Lily muy entusiasmada, aunque también un tanto sorprendida por los recientes sucesos, abrió.

Kim estaba allí plantada, una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos azules mientras observaba a la pelirroja. Luego, sin decir nada, la abrazó fuertemente y susurró un "Lo siento", sin saber bien que decir a continuación.

"Gracias por venir, Kim. Te dije que te quedaras en Francia, pero insististe de todas formas"

"Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, Lils, y no lo niegues. Tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto más tarde. Esta valija está pesada" dijo la chica, mientras señalaba su equipaje.

"Para eso tenemos a dos chicos en esta casa" dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

"¿Piensas pedirle ayuda a Potter¿No tienes miedo de que te pida una cita a cambio?" preguntó Kim, con una ceja en alto.

Lily le echó la lengua.

"Por las dudas…se la pediré a Black" dijo Lily, preparándose para la reacción de su amiga.

"¿QUE¿BLACK ESTÁ AQUÍ?" gritó la chica, totalmente fuera de si.

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?"

Sirius había hecho aparición en lo alto de las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Jones?"

"¡BLACK¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?" dijo la chica, totalmente consternada.

"Oh, vamos, Jones. Si te encanta esta hermosa visión que soy yo. No puedes evitarlo."

"Muérete Black" murmuró la chica, el odio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo, y déjame recordarte que fuiste tú la que me besó."

"¡Estaba borracha!" gritó la chica, furiosa.

"¿Así besas cuando estás borracha? No quiero ni saber como lo haces cuando no te tomaste un barril de whisky de fuego…aunque pensándolo bien…quizás no me molestaría averiguarlo, si tengo tiempo en mi agenda, claro."

Sirius había bajado las escaleras, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues Kim lo agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras decía:

"Escúchame bien, Black…eso nunca, nunca va a ocurrir."

"Nunca digas nunca" dijo él sin perder su sonrisa.

"Nunca, nunca, nunca y más nunca" dijo ella, soltándolo.

James había hecho acto de presencia también.

"Hola, Jones ¿te ayudo con ese bolso?"

"Hola, Potter. Si, por favor, está pesado."

El chico asintió y tomó el equipaje de la chica, mientras Kim ignoraba campantemente a Sirius y Sirius la observaba, divertido.

Aún recordaba muy bien esa noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Las fiestas de Gryffindor se consideraban las mejores dentro de Hogwarts. Los merodeadores siempre se encargaban de conseguir bebida como para un batallón, y eso entre adolescentes ansiosos por probar cosas nuevas, avivaba mucho el ambiente.

Aquella noche, Sirius había cortado con su novia de esa semana, Susan Terrence. La chica estaba desconsolada. Sirius la observó un momento. No le gustaba hacer esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Entre ellos era una cuestión solo física, y además, secretamente, el mayor miedo del merodeador era enamorarse, así que decidía huir antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

Susan subió hacia las habitaciones. Sirius se bajó un vaso de whisky de fuego de sopetón. Observó la multitud, para encontrar alguna chica que se mereciera sus atenciones esa noche. Sus ojos se clavaron de pronto en Kim Jones.

La chica bailaba como una desaforada, claramente borracha. Se veía…graciosa. Y era linda, pero en otro momento Sirius ni se hubiera fijado en ella, pues Kim era mejor amiga de Evans, y como tal, odiaba a los merodeadores. Y a Sirius sobretodo. Siempre estaban discutiendo por algo, por idioteces en realidad, pero toda la torre Gryffindor sabía que si sus dos mal caracteres se encontraban, debían ponerse tapones en los oídos.

El cabello negro estaba lleno de rulos, que le daban un aspecto vivaz y salvaje. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras bailaba, y totalmente desenfocados cuando los abría, pero ese precioso tono celeste, se veía tan hermoso como siempre.

En ese momento, Kim se dio una vuelta, y vio que Sirius la observaba. Por primera vez en la vida, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa. Le dijo algo a su compañero de baile, que se fue bastante decepcionado, y se acercó al merodeador, que la observaba con una mezcla de diversión y miedo. Quien sabe lo que Jones podía hacerle al encontrarse en estado etílico.

"Sirius"

"Jon…Kim" dijo el chico, sorprendiéndose de que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

Sirius se le quedó mirando. Lejos de verse horrible en su deplorable estado, se veía…apetecible.

El chico sintió un bandazo fuerte en el estómago y se sorprendió. Nunca había sentido algo así, rogó por que se tratara solamente de ausencia de comida.

Ella lo observaba. Se acercó un poco y él no se movió de su lugar, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

"¿Sabes, Sirius? Siempre quise hacer algo… ¿y sabes que? Lo voy hacer ahora mismo, si, ahora mismo"

La chica lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sirius la tomó de la cintura con una velocidad alarmante, mientras los labios cálidos de Kim se posaban sobre los suyos y no se preocupaban porque toda la fiesta los observara con la boca abierta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lily y Kim se pusieron al día. La pelirroja le relató la historia, mientras de sus ojos no paraban de caer las lágrimas.

Kim no sabía que decir, pero tampoco era necesario, porque su amiga lo único que necesitaba era que la escucharan y estuvieran con ella.

La chica terminó el tema abruptamente preguntándole a la morena por sus vacaciones. Kim le contó un millón de divertidas anécdotas para hacerla reír, y Lily agradeció que al menos hiciera el intento de borrarle los malos recuerdos por un rato.

"¿Y qué tal con Potter?" preguntó de pronto Kim, cambiando totalmente su expresión.

Lily se puso colorada.

"Bueno…"

"Lilianne Evans… ¡estás colorada!"

Lily le hizo señas de que bajara la voz.

"Se ha portado muy bien conmigo, Kim, yo aparecí sin aviso, y sin dudarlo un instante, él me ayudó, me dio un lugar en su casa. Y él no me lo dijo, pero escuché a sus abuelos hablar, y mientras yo estuve inconsciente, estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, cada instante hasta que desperté."

"Eso cambia un poco las cosas ¿no?"

"No, no cambia nada, mal pensada. Quizás no sea tan idiota como yo creía, pero nada más."

"¿Por qué te aterra tanto la idea de que él pueda sentir verdaderamente algo por ti?"

Lily la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Porque es James Potter, porque ha tenido más novias que todos los chicos de Hogwarts juntos, porque…porque es James Potter" terminó la chica, sintiéndose una tonta ante su respuesta.

"Es lindo" comentó Kim.

"Si, pero Black también lo es, y no por eso yo te ando diciendo que te cases con él."

"Black es un imbécil."

"Hasta hace dos días yo pensaba que James también lo era."

"Black es peor que Potter."

"No lo creo."

"¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo?"

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan susceptible cuando de Sirius se trata?"

"¿Ahora es Sirius?"

"Es su nombre¿no?"

"Por favor, Lily, Black es un reverendo degenerado. Me besó delante de toda la sala común."

"Si mal no recuerdo tú lo besaste a él."

"¡No estaba en mis cabales!"

"No, pero eso no cambia los hechos."

"Tendré que aguantarlo estos días... ¿Puede la vida ser más cruel?"

"No hay más remedio."

"No puedo, Lils, te juro que no puedo."

"Vamos, Kim, no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces."

"A mi no me interesa conocerlo" dijo la chica con testarudez, mientras abría su valija para acomodar su equipaje.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, una conversación similar se hacía presente.

"Esa Jones está completamente loca. Me besa y luego decide echarme la culpa. Una vez que yo no fui el que dio el primer paso…me culpan igual." decía Sirius, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Quizás le molestó un poco que hayas esparcido por todo Hogwarts que te besó."

"¡Solo le conté a unas pocas personas! Pero en cuanto a mí se refiere los rumores corren rápido. ¿Qué sabía yo que esos inofensivos rumores se iban a transformar en una terrible pelota de terribles rumores que terminaron diciendo que habíamos tenido una noche de sexo salvaje¡No tengo la culpa de que Susan halla intentado dejarla pelada cuando se enteró¡Ni que mi club de fans la siguiera por todas partes, amenazándola!

James observó a su amigo con las cejas en alto.

"Bueno, quizás fue un poco si mi culpa por no negar los rumores…pero tengo una reputación que cuidar, y Jones hubiese sido la primera chica con la que no me acosté luego de besarla hasta la inconsciencia."

James sonrió mientras largaba un sonoro suspiro.

"Las chicas como Kim no son así, Sirius. No todas las mujeres son iguales, a algunas hay que tratarlas con cierta delicadeza."

Sirius alzó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

"¿Eso es la experiencia hablando, Cornamenta? Vaya, te has vuelto todo un sabio…"

"No diría que un sabio, es solo sentido común. Y si, con Lily he tenido mucha práctica. Pero voy a casarme con ella aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Y tú serás mi padrino."

Sirius sintió náuseas.

"Te agradezco el gesto, aunque creo que ese espectáculo sería demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Aunque, bueno, puedo hacer un sacrificio y llevarte los anillos si así lo quieres."

James asintió.

"En cuanto a Jones, quizás deberías disculparte."

"¿Disculparme¿Estás loco¡Me mataría antes de terminar la frase! Sirius Black no se disculpa."

"Bueno, entonces trata al menos de llevarte bien con ella. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se estará quedando aquí."

"En lo que a mí concierne, espero que poco" dijo Sirius, abatido.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Kim entró a la lista de personas gratas de Marie y Thomas Potter apenas la conocieron.

La chica no solo tenía una chispa contagiante, sino que se empeñaba en ayudar en las tareas domésticas, y en acompañar a Marie cuando ésta trabajaba en su jardín. Incluso fue capaz de aconsejar a Thomas sobre unas inversiones que estaba pensando hacer, y el hombre se sintió muy agradecido.

Lily estaba muy orgullosa de su amiga, aunque desde un principio supo que Kim se ganaría el afecto de los Potter al igual que ella lo había hecho.

Tener a su amiga en la casa era un alivio para la pelirroja, pues de esa manera podía evitar un poco más a James. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la vez que le dijo que se casaría con ella, y la muchacha encontraba aquello a la vez tranquilizante, pero a la vez también decepcionante, aunque no quería darse cuenta del motivo de aquél sentimiento.

Kim se había mantenido alejada de Sirius cada vez que podía, aunque no era capaz de evitarlo en las comidas y cuando se cruzaban en las escaleras. Además, el chico parecía empecinado en mostrarse amable con ella, lo que a la muchacha le parecía asqueroso e irritable. Sus opciones eran tratarlo mal cada vez que se acercaba a diez metros de distancia o ignorarlo, y como no quería incomodar a los señores Potter, había optado por la segunda opción.

Sirius encontraba irritante que ella ni se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. Nunca ninguna chica se había resistido demasiado a sus encantos, pero con Kim, parecían no tener ningún efecto. Cuando el chico se encontró una noche planeando insultos para que ella al menos le gritara algo, decidió que había alcanzado su propio límite, y que la dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se presentó una oportunidad única. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, la muchacha se encontraba sola. Lily había salido de compras con Marie y James se había encerrado en el estudio con su abuelo, para mantener una conversación privada que según las propias palabras de James, los oídos de Canuto no resistirían. El chico, ante aquella afirmación, estuvo plenamente seguro de que Evans estaba implicada en la charla entre abuelo y nieto, y por supuesto, decidió quedarse afuera.

Kim estaba sentada bajo un árbol, muy tranquila. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no percibió la presencia del chico hasta que su perfume le inundó todos los sentidos. Era un aroma fresco y varonil. Cuando ella levantó la vista se lo encontró parado a su lado, con una sonrisa pretenciosa en su rostro.

La chica se puso en pie de un salto.

"¿Qué quieres, Black?" preguntó de mal modo.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Puedes hacerme el favor de sacar esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara? Me molesta" dijo ella, mientras se quitaba algunas hierbas de su ropa.

Sirius se fijó en la chica.

"Jones¿eso que llevas es una falda?"

"No, decidí amarrarme un trapo alrededor de la cintura" – comentó ella con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible- "Por supuesto que es una falda¿es que eres tan idiota que ni siquiera eso puedes distinguir? Ah, claro, me olvidaba de que tú eres un ser con una sola neurona y que además te cuelga entre las piernas."

"Sé lo que es una falda, de hecho he quitado varias."

Ello lo miró furibunda.

"Ahórrame el placer de jactarte de tus aventuras sexuales delante de mí, Black" dijo ella, mordazmente.

"Te queda bien."

"¿Qué?"

"La falda."

Sirius se atrevió a observarla un momento. La falda era de jean oscuro y se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección. La acompañaba una musculosa azul marino que lo único que lograba era resaltar los ojos de la muchacha. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban de su nada prolijo moño.

"¡Deja de observarme, pervertido!"

Sirius le quitó la vista de encima, muy a su pesar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿A qué viniste?"

El muchacho mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Ella le dio vuelta la cara, irritada.

"¿Te bañaste en perfume esta mañana?" preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Te gusta?"

"No" contestó ella sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

"A todas las chicas les gusta."

"Quizá a las descerebradas que andan contigo, pero a mi me resulta repugnante."

"A ti todo de mí te resulta repugnante, Jones."

"Buen punto" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Lo que pasa es que tú te crees perfecta, Jones."

Ella lo miró, ofendida y acercándose un paso sin pensarlo.

"Yo no me creo perfecta, me creo mejor que tú, eso es todo."

"¿Ah, si¿Y se puede saber cuales son tus motivos?"

Ella alzó las cejas con una sonrisa.

"Tendría que estar días y días haciendo una lista."

"Dime los principales puntos aquí y ahora."

"Eres un egocéntrico, no te importan los sentimientos de todas las chicas a las que lastimas, crees que por tu apariencia puedes llevarte el mundo por delante, no eres serio, no eres responsable, no se puede confiar en ti para nada y las únicas veces que te veo con una chica es cuando estás intentando meterla a tu cama. No las escuchas, no las entiendes, no las sientes…para ti nosotras somos meros objetos que no merecen tu atención por más de una semana. Eres la personificación de todo lo que critico, de todo lo que repudio" dijo la chica sin dejo de vergüenza.

Sirius la quedó mirando sorprendido y enojado a la vez. Nunca nadie le había hablado tan directamente, y aunque parte de lo que ella decía era verdad, no pudo evitar decir:

"¿Y qué me dices de ti, Jones?"

"¿Qué hay conmigo?"

"Tampoco eres un modelo a seguir ¿de acuerdo? Te ocultas detrás de tus libros y tu sarcasmo, te escondes detrás de una pared de hielo para evitar que nada te lastime, ni por casualidad. Crees que siendo dura y corriendo a cada chico que se atreve siquiera a mirarte, a intentar derretir esa pared, te mantendrás a salvo. ¿A qué le temes¿Qué te ocurrió para que hayas decidido vivir tu vida desde afuera¿Qué diablos te ocurrió para que no te arriesgues, para que tengas miedo, cuando hay ocasiones en que casi, casi, tus ojos gritan a los cuatro vientos que no es así como eres en realidad?"

Kim lo quedó mirando, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no permitía rodar por sus mejillas. Sirius se sintió incómodo, pero ella se recuperó con rapidez.

"Vete al diablo, Black, me das asco" murmuró ella, mientras pasaba por su lado con rapidez para evitar que pudiera mirar su rostro.

"Ah, no, Jones, no vas a huir de mí, no hasta que no pruebe mi punto" dijo Sirius, tomándola del brazo con más brusquedad de la que quería.

El cuerpo de la chica se impactó contra el de él. Sirius le mantenía las muñecas firmemente agarradas, pero sin lastimarla. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su boca, casi inconscientemente.

"No lo hagas, Black." murmuró ella, pero él no la escuchó.

Le soltó una muñeca solo para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla aún más. Plantó su boca sobre la de Kim con determinación y fuerza, mientras ella se debatía, no dejando que él la besara como correspondía. Pero Sirius notó los latidos de su corazón, que parecía de pronto desbocado, tal como el de él.

Finalmente se separó de ella, pero aún sin soltarla.

"Te seguiré besando, Jones, hasta que lo admitas. No podrás escapar de mí."

"¿Por qué haces esto¿Para probar tu maldito punto?" dijo ella, alejándose unos cuantos pasos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

"Te estoy ayudando, Jones."

"Te odio."

"Lo sé." dijo él.

Ella lo miró un momento, sorprendida. Luego se giró y salió corriendo, a refugiarse en la casa y largar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_Bueno, tercer capi! Espero que les guste! Dejen muchas reviews, please!_


	4. Entre conversaciones y viajes inesperado

CAPITULO CUATRO: Entre conversaciones y viajes inesperados

James se movió nervioso en su asiento mientras su abuelo lo miraba fijamente, evaluándolo.

Siempre que Thomas Potter insistía en entablar una de sus llamadas "conversaciones de hombre a hombre" con su nieto, el muchacho pensaba seriamente en huir del país y viajar por el mundo de incógnito unido a una caravana de forajidos.

Con el escritorio de por medio, y ante la imposibilidad de salir corriendo, James observó a su abuelo con impaciencia.

Sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba aquello. Obviamente, el tema principal de esa conversación sería cierta pelirroja muy bonita que lo estaba volviendo loco. James sintió deseos de estrangular a su abuela. Aunque Thomas era inteligente para los negocios, era un completo inepto para darse cuenta de cosas tan simples y tan complicadas como el amor. Así que, sin duda alguna, Marie Potter era la culpable de que James se encontrara en aquél despacho, teniendo la sensación de que aguardaba su sentencia de muerte.

Thomas prendió uno de sus cigarros, divertido internamente de la actitud de su nieto. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba por su mente. A James no le gustaban esas conversaciones, pero era su deber de abuelo hacer que ese chico reaccionara de una vez por todas e hiciera algo bien para variar. Además disfrutaba inmensamente intimidar un poco a ese muchacho, tan siquiera por un rato.

"Bien, James, creo que te imaginas el motivo de esta reunión..."

James lo miró, dubitativo.

"Si...no... bueno, si... bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro"

Thomas sonrió.

"Su nombre es Lily Evans"

James se movió en la silla, más inquieto todavía al ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

"Abuelo, yo..."

"¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado de ella?"

James, vencido, pegó un sonoro suspiro.

"Desde que la vi me gustó...intenté salir con ella infinidad de veces, y a medida que me rechazaba una y otra vez...se fue convirtiendo en lo que es ahora."

"¿Y qué es ahora?"

El muchacho miró a su abuelo con el entrecejo fruncido. Definitivamente, no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ¿de acuerdo? La veo en todas partes, quiero estar con ella toda mi vida, hasta que sea tan viejo y maniático como tú."

"Mocoso malcriado" murmuró Thomas, pero sonreía.

James estaba muy entretenido jugando con un agujero en el tapizado de su silla, mientras que Thomas seguía fumando, tranquilo.

"¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?"

"¿Al respecto de que?" James saltó como una araña peluda.

"Con Lily, zoquete. ¿Sabe ella lo que sientes?"

El muchacho se puso serio y clavó sus ojos color miel en los de su abuelo.

"No exactamente. No encuentro la manera indicada de hacérselo entender, es muy testaruda."

"Entonces tendrás que esforzarte más..."

"Lo único que falta es que se lo grite en la cara."

Thomas suspiró.

"No seas bruto, James, no pareces nieto mío. En estas cuestiones se necesita un poco de tacto. Hay maneras mucho más sutiles y efectivas que los gritos para darse a entender."

"Abuelo, ella cree que solo la quiero para una semana, como a las demás. No entiende que me voy a casar con ella, que tendremos hijos y que será mía para siempre, no lo entiende."

"Pues es tu deber hacer que lo entienda. ¿Ya le obsequiaste flores?"

James abrió los ojos del tamaño de platos.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque quedaría como un idiota."

"Quizás ante los demás, pero no creo que ella piense que el gesto es propio de un idiota, como tú dices..."

James se quedó pensativo.

"Ahora, y pasando a otros temas... ¿qué te parecería hacer un pequeño viaje antes de que comience Hogwarts?"

"¿Un viaje?"

"Lávate las orejas, James. Sí, un viaje. Dentro de dos días debo viajar a Estados Unidos. Pienso llevar a tu abuela al teatro y a cenar y a otras cosas que no te interesan. Pensé que al facineroso de Sirius, a las adorables Lily y Kim y a ti, les gustaría divertirse un poco, y dicho sea de paso, con esto hago mi buena acción del año y no me sentiré culpable de ser un viejo histérico los otros 364 días restantes..."

"De todas formas eres un viejo histérico, abuelo"

Thomas rió.

"Por supuesto que si, pero tu abuela me encuentra adorable, para mí eso es suficiente."

James rodó los ojos, fastidiado pues sabía que era verdad.

"Bueno¿y qué me dices¿Aceptas o no?

"Claro, sería genial"

Thomas, complacido, apagó su cigarro y se levantó a abrir una de las ventanas.

"Bien, habla con tus amigos entonces. Que comiencen a empacar cuanto antes, y eso va especialmente para Sirius. El año pasado olvidó hasta su ropa interior...Por Merlín, ese muchacho es un lío con patas."

"Por supuesto que lo es, sigue siendo el mismo Sirius de siempre"

"Pues le haría bien bajar de esa nube en la que anda volando por el mundo..."

Con ese comentario, la conversación dio por finalizada. James salió de la oficina, ya más tranquilo. Después de todo, no había sido tan terrible como él se había imaginado, aunque si le regalaría flores a Lily o no, era otro asunto.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"No, no, Debbie, ser una vieja me ha dado experiencia, y te digo que estos ojos de salamandra están vencidos" replicaba Marie Potter, mientras Lily se mantenía a su lado, divertida.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, señora Potter. Le traeré nuevos del fondo" dijo la empleada, vencida.

Marie le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" dijo con tono entusiasta, y Debbie no pudo menos que sonreír.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solas, Lily preguntó:

"¿Realmente estaban vencidos?"

Marie sonrió ampliamente.

"No, pero a esos barriles tiene acceso cada persona que entra a la tienda, y te digo que son muchas. A mi me gusta que los elementos de mis pociones estén impecables" confesó.

Lily sonrió, pensando en hacer lo mismo la próxima vez que saliera a comprar los ingredientes para sus propias pociones.

Salieron de la botica, y se dirigieron al comercio de "Túnicas para toda ocasión de Madame Malkin".

"Tengo que comprarle una camisa a James, y quiero que me ayudes" dijo la mujer, mientras la amable dependienta las dirigía hacia el fondo del local, donde una alta pila de camisas de todos los colores descansaba en una alta estantería.

Lily asintió no muy convencida, mientras Marie ya comenzaba a buscar una que le gustara.

"¿Qué te parece esta?" preguntó, enseñándole una color chocolate.

Lily hizo una mueca.

"Creo...creo que a James le iría mejor un color más vivaz...ya sabe...como éste" dijo la muchacha tomando una de un fuerte color azul.

"Si, creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué tal roja?"

Marie levantó la camisa para enseñársela a la pelirroja. Tratando de no irse de tema al imaginarse a James ataviado en cualquiera de esas dos prendas, la chica trató de centrarse nuevamente en la conversación.

"Si, también es bonita."

"Lo es¿cierto? Pero creo que a James le gustará más la azul..."

Madame Malkin fue a envolverla, mientras Lily contemplaba todo, algo confusa.

"¿Qué ocurre, querida?" preguntó Marie, que había estado observándola.

"No es nada" musitó la chica.

"¿Ese nada se parece a mi nieto?"

Lily abrió la boca, sorprendida y colorada como un tomate.

"No...yo...bueno..."

"Es un buen chico, Lily."

"Si, de eso me he dado cuenta."

"Y tú no eres como las demás para él."

Lily miró hacia otro lado.

"Yo no soy para James, señora Potter, simplemente yo..."

"Querida, creo en el buen juicio de mi nieto, y créeme, él lo único que quiere es que le des una oportunidad de mostrarte al James que no muchos conocen, el James que nadie sabe que existe..."

Lily se quedó pensativa.

"Ahora es mejor que regresemos. Creo que en casa te aguarda una grata sorpresa, querida."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Kim estaba tirada en la cama, observando detenidamente el techo.

Seguía furiosa con Black, y de no permanecer encerrada en ese dormitorio, estaba segura de que lo estrangularía sin reparos.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarla de esa forma?

Había sido espantoso. Bueno, no espantoso. Luego de ese beso, Kim comprendió porque todas estaban locas por Sirius Black. El chico sabía besar¿pero eso que importaba? Ella no quería pasar por esa boca que había pasado ya por tantas otras.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar aquél momento. Aquél nerviosismo y esos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Sus manos en su cintura mientras la besaba con una pasión que ella hasta el momento no había experimentado jamás.

Pero lo odiaba. Sirius Black era la perfecta imagen de todo lo que ella odiaba. Egocéntrico, despreocupado, irresponsable y fastidioso. Y seguramente un golpe fulminante para la autoestima de toda mujer con dos dedos de frente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Kim no pudo menos que sentarse en la cama de un salto. Por un momento, temió que fuera el objeto de sus pensamientos quien había irrumpido en la habitación, pero se tranquilizó al distinguir la brillante cabellera roja de Lily, que se sentó en la cama y comenzó a contarle que tal habían ido las compras con la señora Potter.

Las amigas estaban en plena conversación cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron.

"¿Lily, Kim¿Están ahí?"

La inconfundible voz de James Potter llegó hasta ellas con claridad.

"Si, Potter, pasa" contestó Lily, mientras Kim se volvía a tirar en la cama para seguir mirando el techo, poco interesada en lo que tuviera que decir Potter.

James entró y siguiéndolo de cerca, también entró Sirius, que traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera recibido un enorme regalo.

Kim percibió su perfume de inmediato, pero se quedó muy quieta en la cama, totalmente seria.

Sirius la observó un momento, pero luego también se quedó tranquilo, esperando que James le contara a las chicas el súper notición de último momento.

"Bien, mi abuelo viaja dentro de unos días a Estados Unidos, y quiere que vayamos con él. Piensa que es una buena oportunidad para divertirnos antes de empezar Hogwarts…¿Qué opinan?"

"¡Es genial!" dijo Kim, sentándose en la cama de golpe con el pelo desordenado y sorprendiéndolos a todos, y más que a nadie a Sirius, que sintió un bandazo nada bueno en el estómago al verla con esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"¿No es mucha molestia para tus abuelos?" preguntó Lily con semblante serio.

"No estarán casi nunca con nosotros. Estaremos en el mismo hotel, por supuesto, y tal vez compartamos alguna comida, pero por lo demás, estaremos por nuestra cuenta"

"Me parece una idea estupenda, nunca he ido a Estados Unidos" exclamó Lily, emocionada.

"Bien, partiremos dentro de dos días. Vayan empacando."

"De acuerdo" murmuró Lily. "Tengo que hablar con tu abuela de algo…"

"Te acompaño" dijo James de inmediato, y ella, un tanto nerviosa, asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Kim se quería morir. Sola con Black de nuevo. Eso podía resultar peligroso, así que se levantó de la cama, le pasó por al lado como si de un mueble de tratara y abrió el placard, donde guardaba su valija y su ropa.

Abrió la valija con decisión, pensando que prendas incluir en su equipaje.

Sirius, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, se encontraba parado en el mismo punto.

"¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí, Black?" preguntó ella secamente, mientras guardaba algunas blusas.

"Te observo" contestó el merodeador descaradamente.

Ella lo miró con una ceja en alto y una expresión peligrosa en la cara.

"Pues vete a observar otra cosa si no quieres terminar con los brazos rotos"

Sirius comenzó a acercarse, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca divertida en su rostro.

Ella soltó las blusas y adoptó una posición de defensa.

"Aléjate de mí, Black, lo digo en serio" dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Mmm…no me apetece"

"Energúmeno sin cerebro… ¿es que no entiendes palabras? Te quiero a mil kilómetros de distancia" dijo Kim, mientras las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

"Por Merlín, Jones, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida"

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" logró musitar al cabo de un momento.

Sirius se acercó un paso más, sin poder contenerse.

"Solo mírate…con esa expresión de furia los ojos te brillan más que nunca, y ese pelo tuyo- tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y dejó que se deslizara a través de ellos antes de que ella le quitara la mano de un golpe- tan incontrolablemente…salvaje."

"Deja de tocarme, Black, deja de seguirme. Me das asco. ¿Cómo hago para que lo entiendas? A mí no me vas a seducir con tus discursos bien armados y tu sonrisa de bobalicón, así que búscate a otra para pasar el rato, porque yo no estoy disponible."

Dicho esto, Kim se giró y siguió empacando. Sirius la abrazó fuertemente, pero ella se zafó pisándole el pie con todas sus fuerzas.

"No, basta, lo digo en serio" dijo ella, alejándose.

"Dame un beso, Jones, y te juro que no te molesto por un rato."

Ella levantó la barbilla con altivez.

"Antes muerta"

Sirius se acercó con rapidez, y la tomó por los antebrazos, mientras ella forcejeaba e intentaba alejarse.

"Tranquilízate, Jones"

"¡Que me sueltes, Black!"

"Por supuesto, luego de un momento"

Volvió a besarla con fuerza, pero esta vez ella estaba lista.

Sirius se alejó de golpe, con el labio sangrante.

"¡Me mordiste!" exclamó, sorprendido.

"Maldito pervertido, te mereces eso y mucho más" dijo ella, tomando su varita "Vete de aquí, Black, o no respondo"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

James bajó las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando por esa cabeza de cabello muy, pero muy alborotado.

Bien, James Potter no era un completo idiota, pero de ahí a que Lily aceptara formar parte de sus filas de fans, era otra cosa.

Marie no estaba en la casa. Recorrieron la mansión de punta a punta, pero la abuela de James parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

"Quizás esté en el jardín" dijo Lily.

James asintió, en silencio, y salieron al exterior.

A Lily, aquella ausencia de diálogo, se le hacia rara, pero nada dijo mientras salían, pues la belleza de aquél jardín era demasiada como para expresarla en palabras.

Por todos lados, canteros de flores se abrían paso mientras avanzaban.

Margaritas, rosas, claveles, jazmines y demás inundaban el ambiente con su dulce aroma. Lily sonrió, y cuando terminó de admirar a lo lejos, más allá de las verjas de hierro que flanqueaban la mansión, hacia las montañas que se divisaban contra el cielo y los prados de hierba muy verde, movida lentamente por la suave brisa veraniega, se giró y se encontró con la mirada muy nítida de James, que la había estado observando.

A él le gustaba mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, pues eran esos pequeños momentos cuando su rostro adoptaba una serenidad que pocas veces se le veía.

Ella se sonrojó levemente. En otras épocas, aquella mirada de James le habría arrancado a la pelirroja un sinfín de insultos, pero ahora no se creía capaz. Así que se quedó mirando las flores, observando sus tenues o fuertes colores, escrutando con su mirada aquél milagro de la naturaleza.

Y él no dijo nada. No le importaba decirlo, bastaba solo con estar allí y compartir aquél momento con ella.

Siguieron buscando a Marie, y cuando la encontraron podando un abeto enano, y James regresó a la mansión, la idea de que las flores, tal cual su abuelo le había dicho, no era una mala idea, rondaba en su cabeza.

Aquella noche, cuando Lily se fue a acostar, un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y margaritas azules, la esperaba en su almohada.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_HoLa! Perdon por la demora! Sean comprensivos, mucho estudio afecta! Manden reviews y gracias a todos los que ya lo han hecho! Son unos idolos!_


	5. Un viaje, verdades y consecuencias

**CAPITULO CINCO: Un viaje, verdades y consecuencias**

Un verdadero tumulto se estaba desatando en la mansión de los Potter.

Desde la madrugada, gritos entusiastas se escuchaban por igual en todas las habitaciones.

Sirius, tirado en un sofá, se dedicaba a armar su equipaje con rápidos movimientos de su varita mientras comía grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Distraído como estaba, su ropa volaba en aquellos momentos por toda la sala, para irritación de los demás. Que hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad hacia unas cuantas semanas, los estaba agobiando a todos.

Cuando Kim, que bajaba un enorme baúl por las escaleras, se encontró con un calzoncillo de sombrero, fue el colmo. Viendo lo que se venía, James fingió un ataque de tos para disimular la risa y se apresuró a ayudar a Lily, que cerraba las ventanas de la casa.

"¡Black!" el grito de Kim llamó la atención de todos.

Sirius, con la boca llena de grajeas, la miró sin entender. Más cuando notó su prenda de ropa interior sobre la cabeza de la chica, comenzó a reírse. ¿Resultado? Tuvo que escupir el millón de grajeas que tenía en la boca para evitar morir ahogado.

Kim cerró los ojos, asqueada.

"¡Por Merlín, papanatas¡No puedes ni comer como una persona normal¡Agh!"

Sacándose la prenda de su cabello, la chica salió de la habitación como una exhalación.

Finalmente, y luego de algunas otras discusiones y tropiezos, los cuatro chicos, junto a los señores Potter, se aparecieron en Estados Unidos.

Lily estaba muy orgullosa: era la primera vez que se aparecía luego de haber rendido el examen y le había ido muy bien.

James, que sabía exactamente lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando, le dedicó una sonrisa.

El hall del hotel era deslumbrante. El piso era de un mármol resplandeciente y múltiples escaleras ascendían hacia los pisos superiores.

Sirius pegó un suspiro cuando sus ojos grises se fijaron en el luminoso cartel del Casino. Una escalera un tanto más angosta descendía hacia el salón de juegos.

"Que porquería que en el mundo muggle no seamos mayores hasta los dieciocho" dijo con desdén "De lo contrario me podría pasar metido ahí dentro haciendo dinero".

Kim chasqueó la lengua mientras rodaba los ojos.

La señora Potter solo sonrió. Conocía demasiado a Sirius, tanto como conocía a James. El joven Black había llegado un día a la mansión, con sus risotadas estruendosas y sus bromas, pero Marie no era tonta; bajo esa fachada despreocupada se ocultaba una profunda tristeza.

Tristeza por no ser aceptado en su familia, tristeza por sentir no pertenecer a ningún lugar. Tristeza porque no estaba en su esencia, en su corazón, ser lo que su familia quería que fuera.

No era que se le notara mucho. Realmente, había que fijarse muy bien, mirarlo directamente para descubrirlo. Observando a Kim, que refunfuñaba ante la inmadurez del chico, Marie se preguntó cuando la astuta jovencita se tomaría el tiempo necesario para descubrir los secretos de Sirius Black.

Thomas se dirigió al mostrador, que resplandecía como un espejo.

Volvió al cabo de pocos minutos, con dos llaves idénticas. Kim ahogó un grito. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, faltaba una llave. El señor Potter pareció no notar su congoja, pues con una sonrisa, le ofreció una de las llaves a su nieto, mientras decía:

"Bien, ustedes cuatro están en un cuarto. Por supuesto, ambas salas están separadas por una puerta que las señoritas podrán mantener cerrada si ustedes se comportan como…bueno, como suelen comportarse. Cualquier cosa, estaremos cruzando el pasillo, aunque seguramente no nos veamos mucho." La señora Potter se sonrojó, pero solo Lily lo notó.

Sin decir nada más, Marie y Thomas comenzaron a subir las escaleras, claramente ansiosos por un poco de intimidad luego del viaje.

Lily y Kim se miraron, ambas con la misma idea en la cabeza. Una habitación de hotel no podía ser lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse de los dos muchachos, que mientras observaban todo con interés, parecían ajenos a los pensamientos de las dos amigas.

"Mejor vamos yendo" dijo James tomando el equipaje de Lily, que ella casi no podía arrastrar, con una sola mano en un gesto muy masculino que hizo que Lily se ruborizara.

Sirius se acercó y tomó la valija de Kim.

Ella la tomó del otro lado.

"Puedo sola" dijo ella, a la defensiva.

"Oh, por Merlín, Jones, te vas a caer por las escaleras."

"Mi problema¿no?"

"Solo voy a llevarte el equipaje. Te prometo que no voy a cobrarte nada" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues si es así…" Kim tomó su otra valija, se la tiró a los pies y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Lily pegó una risotada y la siguió, mientras James miraba a su amigo.

"¿Me parece a mi o no están usando como burros de carga?" dijo Sirius, frotándose el pie adolorido donde Kim había dejado caer con muy poca delicadeza su equipaje. "Les ofreces una mano y se agarran hasta el codo."

James se rió con ganas.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Las chicas ahogaron un gritito apenas traspasaron el umbral de la que sería su habitación por esa semana.

Era preciosa, enrome y muy iluminada, toda decorada en tonos de beige y marrón, desde los sofás y los montones de almohadones que reposaban sobre ellos, hasta la alfombra, las cortinas y el protector del enorme televisor.

Un balcón fantástico, atestado de plantas y con una mesa de plástico blanca y una pequeña barbacoa, ofrecía una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Kim se dirigió hacia allí, hastiada con tanta belleza, y se quedó mirando el tráfico y el movimiento, mientras Lily y James, cada uno por su lado, abrían las dos puertas, una en la izquierda de la habitación y otra en la derecha, que daban hacia las habitaciones.

Sirius estaba en la cocina, inspeccionado las muchas bebidas que contenía la nevera, cuando vio a Kim. La siguió con la vista hasta que ella salió y luego la vio mirar hacia abajo. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, iluminando su pelo y sus facciones. Tenía una expresión serena que cambió apenas él salió también al balcón, cerrando a su espalda la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

"¿Qué quieres, Black?"

El sintió un retortijón en el estómago. No sospechaba que ella estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, al verlo allí parado, tan atractivo y confiado en sí mismo. Le dio la espalda voluntariamente, temiendo su próximo movimiento y temiendo también que ésta vez no pudiera- o no quisiera- detenerlo.

Pero él contestó con simpleza:

"Solo quería charlar un poco."

"No estoy para charlas, Black, tengo que deshacer el equipaje." Pero no se movió.

"¿Me tienes miedo, Kimmy?" preguntó él con su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

Ella lo miró, de mal humor.

"No. Y no me llames Kimmy."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque nadie lo hace"

El se acercó un poco y se puso a su lado, junto a la baranda.

"Genial, seré el primero y el único."

Ella suspiró sonoramente, pero no contestó.

Se quedaron callados un momento, observándolo todo y demasiado conscientes de la proximidad del otro.

"Y dime, Kimmy…¿tienes hermanos?"

Ella lo miró con una ceja en alto.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Siempre sospeché que eras homosexual pero decirlo tan directamente…"

El se rió, divertido.

"¿Puedes contestar la maldita pregunta sin discutir tan siquiera por una vez?"

Ella volvió a mirarlo, se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y dijo:

"Si, dos, mayores que yo. Tom se casó el verano pasado y Patrick está comprometido. No los veo muy seguido. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Kim notó que los ojos de Sirius se ensombrecían.

"Uno. Regulus"

"Si, creo que lo he visto en la escuela"

Kim no mencionó nada sobre las juntas del más joven de los Black, ni sobre lo que se hablaba de él por todos los corredores de Hogwarts.

"Es un redomado imbécil" murmuró Sirius suavemente.

Kim se fijó en él por primera vez. Dolor, pesar, angustia, soledad. Se sorprendió un poco al notar todos aquellos sentimientos en esa persona que ella afirmaba carecía de cualquier tipo de sensación humana.

"Pero aún así lo quieres."

Sirius la miró. Sus ojos muy grises se habían oscurecido, dándole un aspecto atemorizante. Pero ella no se acobardó.

El joven asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Es mi hermano, a pesar de las cosas que hace. No siempre fue tan malo; recuerdo cuando ambos éramos unos niños…Yo estaba muy entusiasmado por tener un hermano, y cuando Regulus llegó, durante un tiempo demasiado breve…me sentí feliz, feliz en esa casa donde la felicidad ha sido terminantemente prohibida. Pasábamos horas hablando de cuando fuera a Hogwarts…pero él no pudo desafiar a mis padres. No sé siquiera si lo intentó. Se transformó en el hijo que ellos deseaban que fuera, y yo me quedé afuera por ser justamente lo contrario."

Respiró profundamente y continúo:

"Algunas veces, cuando lo cruzo en los pasillos, en las contadas ocasiones que nos atrevemos a mirarnos el uno al otro…suena tonto, pero algunas veces percibo ese brillo que tenía antes en sus ojos. Es como si me estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Pero al otro día todo vuelve a ser igual, y yo me convenzo de que son cosas mías, de que solo fue una ilusión óptica."

Kim estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con Sirius Black…bueno, una conversación donde él no estuviera todo el tiempo hablando de mujeres.

"Quizás deberías hablar con él. Suena a cliché, pero algunas veces las cosas si se solucionan hablando. Podrías intentarlo…quien sabe, quizás no esté todo perdido."

Una brisa suave agitó el cabello muy oscuro de Sirius. Él se lo quitó de la cara con impaciencia, y notó, por un momento, una fugaz mirada de Kim.

Sonrió disimuladamente.

"¡Kim¡Tienes que ver esto¡Es genial!"

Lily comenzó a gritar desde el interior de la habitación, mientras James la miraba, sonriente.

Kim también sonrió.

"Voy a entrar antes de que a Lily le dé un ataque"

Sirius la sujetó suavemente del brazo.

"Gracias, Kimmy" dijo simplemente.

Luego siguió mirando hacia fuera, y ella se metió a la habitación con rapidez. Pasarían dos horas antes de que Sirius volviera a entrar, gritando a los cuatro vientos que se moría de hambre.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Yo creo que deberíamos escabullirnos hacia el casino" dijo Sirius por enésima vez.

"Y nosotros ya te dijimos que es imposible traspasar a esos dos gorilas. Que te entre de una vez en la cabeza" contestó Kim, contrariada.

Hacia casi una hora que estaban deliberando que harían ese primer día de vacaciones, sin ponerse de acuerdo ni por un instante.

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó afuera. Los cuatro adolescentes miraron hacia allí a través de la ventana, y vieron como un relámpago se dibujaba en el cielo. Dies segundos más tarde, se desató una terrible tormenta. El agua parecía caer a baldes y un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar.

"Me parece que lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí por hoy" dijo James, nada desanimado ante la idea de pasar tiempo con su pelirroja.

La chica lo miró, pensativa.

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella desvió la vista en ese instante, así que el muchacho permaneció callado.

Si no estaba equivocado, Lily llevaba haciendo eso desde que habían llegado. James quiso sonreír, pero no le pareció buena idea. La conocía. Sabía que ella estaba buscando el momento oportuno para decirle algo, y demonios, él dejaría que por una vez ella encontrara ese momento por sus propios medios.

Un nuevo relámpago dibujó su forma ahorquillada en el cielo.

Kim se estremeció.

"Malditas tormentas" dijo.

"¿Te asusta la lluvia, Kimmy?" preguntó Sirius con sorna.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo ella, pero justo en ese momento un nuevo estruendo se escuchó, y la chica no pudo evitar dar un salto en su asiento.

Sirius se rió con ganas, ganándose una mirada airada por parte de Kim.

"Creo que lo mejor será que pidamos algunas películas en la recepción y comida como para reventar" anunció James con entusiasmo.

"Quiero helado" dijo Sirius "Y pizza"

"Yo quiero chocolate" dijo Lily, con una sonrisa tímida.

"Y yo la paz mundial" dijo Kim, estresada.

"No creo que eso se pueda ordenar, Kimmy" dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué no me llames Kimmy!" gritó ella.

Sirius le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas.

"Es que te queda tan bien ese sobrenombre…" dijo a modo de explicación.

La chica bufó mientras James llamaba a recepción para pedir lo acordado.

Mientras Kim y Sirius discutían como perro y gato, y James hablaba por teléfono, Lily se quedó nuevamente pensativa.

Esperaba que James no estuviera al tanto de sus intenciones. La pelirroja no entendía el motivo, pero cada vez que el chico la miraba, se sentía como si la estuviera leyendo, adivinando sus más escondidos pensamientos.

No era que quisiera hacer nada malo. Solo quería agradecerle por las flores. Pero, cada vez que ensayaba la conversación en su cabeza, le parecía algo ridículo e infantil.

Se preguntó, algo molesta, que había sucedido en ese par de días para que de pronto James Potter la intimidara de esa forma.

"Y tú eres un inmaduro, y un cabeza hueca, y además, tu peinado es ridículo" dijo Kim con total tranquilidad.

Sirius la miró con la boca abierta.

"¡Nadie insulta mi peinado!" dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al oscuro cabello.

"Ah, por Merlín, eres un maldito extremista. Yo me defendería más por el cabeza hueca que por mi cabello, pero eres un caso perdido" murmuró Kim.

James volvió en ese momento, y se sentó nuevamente en el mullido sillón.

"Llegará todo dentro de un rato" dijo.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo mientras tanto?" musitó Sirius, poniendo una cara diabólica que a ninguno de los presentes les gustó del todo.

"Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo" murmuró Kim mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Vamos, Kimmy, no seas aguafiestas" dijo Sirius.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Kim desistió de gritarle que dejara de llamarla "Kimmy" y se dispuso a escucharlo.

Sirius miró a sus compañeros antes de decir:

"Muy bien. Lily…¿verdad- consecuencia?"

A Lily no le gustaba la idea. Siempre que se ponían a jugar a eso en la sala común de Gryffindor, terminaba con ella y Potter teniendo que hacer algo "juntos".

"Verdad" contestó apesadumbrada.

Sirius lo pensó un momento. Su mirada se dirigió a Kim un segundo, y ella abrió la boca, viendo lo que se venía.

"No se puede preguntar nada sobre otra persona" advirtió.

Sirius bufó.

"¡Por supuesto que se puede¿Sino que gracia tiene?"

"Por Merlín" murmuró Lily, observando a su nerviosa amiga, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisita.

"Dime Evans…ustedes son chicas, comparten dormitorio…ya sabes…"

Lily asintió y miró a Kim mordiéndose el labio, como disculpándose.

Todo joven proyecto de hechicero sabía que tratándose de magos y brujas , si se mentía en ese juego, podían haber graves consecuencias.

"¿Cómo duerme Jones?"

Lily lo quedó mirando, extrañada.

"Como todo el mundo" contestó.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

"Y yo que pensé que dormía con los ojos abiertos…" murmuró Sirius con sarcasmo "Evans, me refería a COMO duerme, con que prendas de vestir…o si duerme sin prendas…bueno, eso es otra cosa"

"¡Por Dios, Black!" musitó Lily, avergonzada.

Kim echaba chispas por los ojos.

"Cretino, sucio, tramposo, idiota, descerebrado, inútil…"

Sirius le hizo una guiñada y volvió a fijar su atención en la pelirroja.

La chica cerró los ojos.

"Bien…bueno….en verano duerme…bueno…¡oh, lo siento Kim!"

A estas alturas, Kim se había resguardado tras un almohadón. Solo se veía su frente colorada.

"En verano…bueno…oh, por Merlín…digamos que tiene mucha ropa interior…Y en invierno…bueno…tiene un bonito pijama lleno de corazones y florcitas y moñitas y…"

Las risotadas de Sirius interrumpieron a Lily.

Kim le tiró con el almohadón por la cabeza al merodeador, pero éste lo esquivó con agilidad mientras seguía desternillándose de risa.

"Dime…jajajaja….dime por favor Jones….jajajajaja….si trajiste ese pijama" dijo Sirius entrecortadamente.

"¡No te interesa, proyecto de mono mandril!" dijo ella, colorada hasta las orejas.

"Bien, le toca preguntar a Lily" dijo James, poniéndole fin a las risotadas de su amigo.

Lily lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

"James"

El aludido la miró y asintió, aguardando lo peor. "Verdad" dijo.

"¿Cuál es tu posesión más antigua?"

Sirius se empezó a reír de nuevo, rodando por la alfombra como un maldito lunático. Las dos chicas no entendían nada, pero cuando miraron a James vieron que estaba colorado y se sonrieron entre ellas. Si Black y Potter querían jugar duro, ellas también eran capaces de hacerlo.

"Unositodepeluche"

"Habla claro, James" dijo Sirius, que seguía a las risotadas.

El joven Potter le dedicó una mirada furibunda antes de suspirar y decir:

"Un osito de peluche…me lo regaló una amiga de mi abuela cuando tenía dos años y…"

"¡Diles como se llama!" gritó Sirius.

"No, eso no iba en la pregunta" dijo James, molesto antes las risotadas de las dos chicas, que se habían unido a las de Sirius. "Ahora me toca a mí"

Todos se callaron de inmediato ante el brillo sádico en los ojos de James.

"Kim" dijo, como si estuviera dictando sentencia. "Verdad" dijo ella.

La chica rodó los ojos y se quedó esperando.

"Si tuvieras que casarte con uno de los merodeadores…¿con cuál sería?"

A Kim pareció gustarle la pregunta. Por un momento, la chica miró a Black, que sacaba pecho y se hacía el divino frente a ella, y entonces dijo…

"Con Remus"

Sirius abrió la boca de un tamaño descomunal, como si quisiera tragarse la habitación.

Lily rompió a reír, junto a James, que miraba a su amigo, divertido.

"Remus es adorable" dijo Kim, sin preámbulos "Tú, James, no eres mi tipo, aunque tienes un poco de seso bajo esa masa de pelo…Peter…bueno…ni loca…y Black…bueno, digamos que el ni siquiera tiene un poco de seso bajo esa maraña enredada"

"¡Hey¡Mi pelo no está enredado!" gritó Sirius, alarmado "¡Y si tengo seso!"

Todos se echaron a reír, y luego miraron a Kim, y a Sirius.

"Bien…Black ¿verdad-consecuencia?"

"Verdad" dijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido aún molesto por el comentario de su pelo enredado.

"¿Cuántas bofetadas, de parte de mujeres, has recibido a lo largo de tu larga y sorprendente trayectoria de mujeriego?"

Sirius lo pensó un momento.

"¿El año pasado o todos los años?" preguntó.

"Todos" dijo Kim.

"Uh…bueno…creo que unos diez por día…depende del día también, y del mes. Aunque no lo parezca, hay ciertos días que las mujeres están más susceptibles. Mi teoría es que se debe al período pero…"

"¡Suficiente, Black! Solo tenías que contestar la maldita pregunta"

"Bueno, bueno…Kimmy…¿verdad-consecuencia?"

"Consecuencia" dijo la chica, no queriendo revelar ninguno de sus secretos a ese pervertido.

Pero claro, el pervertido ya tenía algo en mente.

"Muy bien Jones, tú consecuencia por no querer contarle al mundo tus pequeños y sucios secretos es…besarme"

Todos miraron a Kim, que se había quedado pálida, mientras Sirius Black sonreía de manera socarrona.

LJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_En el próximo capitulo, tendremos más Lily y James, jejeje, pero tendrán que esperar. ¿Le dará, además, Kim el beso a SIRIUS? Veremos, veremos!_


	6. Sorpresas

_Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la demora, je. Espero que el siguiente capi les guste. Lo espero de verdad! Manden reviews!_

_Dayah…_

**CAPITULO SEIS: Sorpresas**

Kim se quedó allí plantada, con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro. Lily tragó saliva mientras intentaba disimular una risita: aquello no iba a terminar bien. James se removió el pelo, nervioso, mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión impasible.

Sirius seguía sonriendo, mirando a Kim con una evidente arrogancia. Al mirarlo, Kim supo que el muchacho consideraba no solo que le estaba haciendo un monumental favor, sino que también le estaba dando la oportunidad de disfrutar de un gran honor.

La sorpresa dio paso a la furia con una rapidez casi alarmante. Kim entrecerró los ojos, y, por supuesto, comenzó su perorata.

James le hizo un gesto a Lily, y ella asintió. Ambos se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación, y los otros dos ni siquiera parecieron notarlo.

"¿Pero quién te piensas que eres?" dijo Kim, con la furia impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

Sirius la miró, confuso.

"Oh, vamos, Jones, sé que te mueres por hacerlo."

"Vete al diablo, Black" dijo ella "Prefiero morirme antes de sentir el tormento de tu boca sobre la mía" contestó ella con audacia.

Sirius se quedó de cara. Esa chica siempre lo estaba rechazando y eso lo molestaba, ya había dejado de ser un desafío, ahora era algo meramente personal.

"Pues lo siento, porque tendrás que hacerlo. Una prenda es una prenda"

"No pienso hacerlo, ahora ni nunca" dijo ella, irónica.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, cuando de pronto, el timbre sonó.

"Servicio de habitación" se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Kim se paró de un salto, agradecida por la excusa, y abrió la puerta. El camarero entregó el pedido, que Kim colocó sobre una mesa, y luego de recibir su propina, se retiró, obviamente, percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

Sirius, que no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, se acercó a ella con sigilo, así que cuando la muchacha se dio vuelta para seguir discutiendo, se lo encontró cara a cara, con esa sonrisa encantadoramente petulante en su rostro perfecto.

Notó que la furia se había drenado de su rostro. Era increíble como podía leer cada una de sus emociones tan solo con mirarla a la cara. Se sintió un idiota, por primera vez en su vida. Notó sus ojos casi vencidos cuando lo miró directamente a la cara.

"Kimmy…" susurró levantando la mano y acariciándole el rostro con suavidad "No quería asustarte, lo siento."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres un beso, Black? Pues entonces, un beso tendrás" dijo ella.

Se inclinó con timidez para besarlo, y por primera vez en su vida, él se echó para atrás.

Ella lo quedó mirando, confundida.

"No, no así. No quiero que hagas nada obligada" murmuró el muchacho, muy serio.

Kim lo observó, con la sorpresa nuevamente en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella, mirándolo incrédula.

"No hagas eso, solo me estás haciendo flaquear en mi decisión" dijo él. Le tomó una mano con suavidad y ella, por una vez, lo dejó hacerlo "Kimmy, dicen muchas cosas de mí, y no me malentiendas, un noventa por ciento son verdades…pero…yo jamás…bueno…yo jamás obligué a nadie a nada. Y tú no vas a ser la primera."

Ella lo quedó mirando. El le soltó la mano con una sonrisa y se puso a husmear en el pedido que acababan de entregar. Cuando se dio vuelta, ella seguía observándolo.

"¿Te parece que vayamos a buscar a Lily y a James y devoremos todo eso?" preguntó.

"No, vayamos comiendo nosotros. Tengo la sensación de que Lily y James necesitan un poco de…espacio."

"Justo lo que estaba pensando yo" dijo Sirius, mientras se dirigía a la mesa "¿Vienes o no?"

Kim se sentó a su lado, rumiando lo que acababa de ocurrir, aún sin poder creérselo del todo.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Lily sintió los nervios correr por su estómago como si estuvieran más vivos que nunca.

James entró detrás de ella, despreocupado, como siempre.

"Mejor hacerlo rápido" se dijo Lily a sí misma.

Se dio vuelta de súbito.

James estaba allí parado, el cabello desordenado cayéndole por cualquier parte y sus ojos de un castaño claro muy fijos en ella.

"¿Crees que tendrán para mucho rato?" preguntó con una risita.

"No lo sé, cuando se trata de Black y Kim, solo sé que no sé nada" dijo ella.

"Ah"

"Si"

"Mmm…"

"James…"

"¿Sí?"

Lily se sintió aún más incómoda ante el hecho de que James la estuviera observando tan fijamente. Si hacia tan solo dos meses le hubieran dicho que estaría en esa situación, tratando de agradecerle a James Potter, a quien había detestado casi desde siempre, se hubiese reído.

Pero la situación era real. Allí estaba ella, y allí estaba él. Y él se había comportado mejor que muchos otros con ella. Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse, por primera vez en su vida, si los sentimientos de James por ella eran tan solo un capricho, como siempre había afirmado.

Viéndolo allí, mirándola de esa forma, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, algo que la sorprendió, la dejó totalmente confundida y le pareció completamente inadecuado.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme, Lily?" preguntó él, con paciencia.

Ella lo miró, sacada de sus pensamientos por su voz, con rapidez.

"Gracias" musitó de sopetón.

A James le hubiese sorprendido menos un dragón bailando por la habitación vestido con tutú.

La quedó mirando, no muy seguro de si lo que había escuchado era un mero producto de su imaginación.

"Lily, yo…"

"James, has sido todo lo contrario de lo que yo pensaba desde que llegué a tu casa. Esas flores…son preciosas" dijo ella, sin mirarlo "Quizás me halla equivocado contigo, y no eres tan cretino como yo me suponía" agregó con una sonrisa.

El también se rió. Y de pronto se quedó muy serio.

Se acercó un paso, dubitativo.

"Quiero que entiendas que nada de lo que he hecho, nada de lo que he dicho…yo no estoy buscando tu agradecimiento, ni que me debas algo para luego pedirlo, Lily. Solo quiero que...bueno, que te encuentres bien."

Ella se acercó otro paso, quedando a muy poca distancia de él. Se atrevió a mirarlo: sus ojos de un verde profundo se clavaron en los de él y James no pudo evitar sentir un bandazo en el estómago el percibir la dulce fragancia que parecía emanar del cuerpo de ella, demasiado cercano al suyo propio.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Lily entonces.

"Nunca te he mentido. Mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido muy reales, aunque te niegues a verlo" confesó él.

Ella lo miró, y él sintió el suave contacto de su mano en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, guardando el momento, las sensaciones, los ruidos y los olores en su mente. Todo parecía tan intensamente real, y sin embargo, James aún no lo creía del todo. Temía despertar, encontrarse sin ella como siempre, sin su presencia, pero con su rostro y su sonrisa clavada en la memoria.

Abrió los ojos.

Lily percibió su calor, su suavidad, su paciencia. E inexplicablemente, ese brillo especial de sus ojos. Ese brillo que adquirían solamente cuando la miraban a ella.

Sintió una sensación extraña, casi mágica. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, se acercó un poco más. James no la defraudó: la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, y fue en ese momento que Lily notó cuan más alto que ella era.

James se inclinó un poco, no con timidez, pero sí con cautela. E inmediatamente, ella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y apoyó sus labios contra los de él con temor, pero increíblemente, muy segura.

El contacto le golpeó los sentidos a ambos con fuerza. El parecía pensar que era un sueño, pero sin embargo los labios de ella contra los suyos eran completamente reales.

Lily sintió la mano de James en su cintura mientras ella tocaba esa cabellera larga, sedosa y oscura.

Se saborearon un momento antes de que él pidiera acceso con suavidad. Lily abrió la boca y sintió la lengua de James juguetear con la suya.

Luego de algunos segundos eternos, se separaron con la misma suavidad con la que se habían acercado.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"No, de ninguna manera"

"Por supuesto que sí, el pescado es mucho más rico" argumentó Sirius "Y lo puedes preparar de mil maneras diferentes"

"Ese no es un punto válido, el pollo también puede ser preparado de mil maneras, de más, me atrevería a decir…"

Cuando James y Lily entraron en la habitación, en silencio, y ambos aún confusos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se encontraron con sus dos amigos, que, cosa ya no rara, discutían. Esta vez sobre pollos y pescados.

Lily y James no se sorprendieron. Parecía que esos dos podían discutir de cualquier cosa, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Era una forma de comunicación bastante inusual, pero si les hubieran dicho eso, de seguro ambos, Kim y Sirius, los hubiesen asesinado allí mismo.

Lily se sintió incómoda ante la mirada fija de Kim, quien se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo hacía ocurrido. James también se removió nervioso en su asiento ante la expresión interrogante de su camarada.

Tratando de disimular, Lily y James se sumaron a sus amigos en la cena, para luego irse todos a dormir. Mañana saldrían del hotel para tomar fotos.

Sin embargo, pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudieran finalmente dormirse. Kim y Sirius sabían que algo había ocurrido y no pensaban rendirse, así como Lily y James querían saber que había pasado con el asunto del beso.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Totalmente agotados, los cuatro adolescentes se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando los restos de comida sobre la mesa.

Cuando Lily insistió en limpiar, Kim la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó, diciéndole que se harían cargo ambas del tiradero a la mañana siguiente. La pelirroja no pudo protestar.

Apenas la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se hubo cerrado, Kim dijo:

"Habla"

Lily la quedó mirando, un poco aterrada, mientras se amiga, sentada en su cama, se ponía cómoda.

"¿Qué me dices de ti?" preguntó Lily, no queriendo ser la primera en contar las aventuras de la noche.

El rostro de Kim se puso serio.

"No quería besar a Black, pero me rendí porque pensé que no me iba a dejar en paz de otra forma"

"¡Que cretino!" anunció Lily mientras se ponía su pijama.

"No, no, todavía no termino" la interrumpió Kim.

Lily escuchó más atentamente.

"Cuando me incliné para besarlo, él me rechazó"

La pelirroja se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Oh, por favor, Kim, a mi no tienes que mentirme. ¿Sirius Black rechazando un beso? El día que eso ocurra me caso con Potter…"

"Pues anda preparándolo todo, entonces, Lily Potter, porque te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. No solo no me besó, sino que me dijo que por mucho que se hablara de él, él jamás había obligado a una chica a besarlo, y que yo no sería la primera"

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Lily, sorprendida.

"Yo reaccioné de la misma manera" contestó Kim, tendiéndose en la cama. "Bueno, ahora…¿Qué pasó con James¿Le agradeciste las flores?"

Lily se sonrojó.

"Creo que hice bastante más que eso" murmuró.

Kim se paró de la cama de golpe para mirar a su amiga como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte invisible.

Lily suspiró.

"Por Merlín, Kim, él fue tan…dulce, tan sincero…no pude evitarlo"

Kim comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Dime que lo besaste, te lo ruego"

Lily se puso colorada.

"Sí, lo besé"

Kim pegó un grito. Lily, avergonzada, le tiró con un almohadón por la cabeza para callarla.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Mientras tanto, en la habitación masculina ocurría algo parecido.

"¿Qué pasó con Jones?" preguntó James, mientras se metía a la cama.

"Nada"

"¿Nada?" James arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

"Iba a hacer que me besara, que cumpliera con la prenda, pero cuando la vi ahí delante de mí…tan…no sé como explicarlo. Simplemente no pude obligarla, no quise hacerlo."

En el rostro de James se dibujó una sonrisa.

"Me parece que Jones te trae medio loco, amigo mío."

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando vio la cara burlona de Cornamenta.

"No en ese sentido" aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

"Por favor, Canuto, te gusta Jones…"

"Me gusta molestarla, que es muy distinto. Jamás podría fijarme en una chica así, es testaruda, discute todo el tiempo, cree que siempre tiene la razón…"

"Me hace acordar a alguien" dijo James en un susurro muy audible mientras se tapaba con las mantas.

"No, James, una cosa es…bueno…yo la molesto por su bien. No entiendo porque es tan endemoniadamente cerrada al mundo."

"Y el hecho de que también sea endemoniadamente cerrada cuando se trata de ti…¿no te atrae?"

Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de decidir huir como un cobarde…

"¿Qué pasó con Lily?"

James se removió el pelo, nervioso.

"Quería agradecerme todo lo que he hecho por ella."

"¿Nada más?"

"Bueno, sí, pero al final…bueno…nos besamos"

"¿Qué¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento. ¿Y qué tal fue?"

"Maravilloso" contestó James con cara soñadora.

"¿Y en qué quedaron?"

"En nada. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que necesita sus tiempos y su espacio, más en la situación en la que está. No es fácil descubrir de pronto que la persona que tú considerabas un cerdo, es solo una persona común y corriente."

"Vaya, te has vuelto todo un…"

Pero James no tuvo tiempo de saber que se había vuelto. Un estruendo en la habitación contigua hizo que ambos chicos saltaran de la cama.

Cuando se asomaron al living, con la varita en mano, vieron que las chicas habían hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron hacia la otra habitación.

"¡Que buen recibimiento¿Piensan atacar a un viejo amigo?"

Remus Lupin, con una sonrisa radiante, los miró divertido.

Cinco segundos más tarde, se vio tirado en el suelo, tratando de zafarse de los golpes cariñosos de sus dos amigos, que lo estaban aplastando mientras felices risotadas, tanto de ellos como de las chicas, que se divertían con el espectáculo, retumbaban en la habitación.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_Holas! Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. Es un poco corto, pero bue…espero que el siguiente quede más largo. Saludos! Dayah…_


	7. Central Park

**CAPITULO SIETE: Central Park**

A pesar de que eran ya las diez de la mañana, y el hotel hervía de actividad, aquél ajetreo parecía no alcanzar los dominios de cinco adolescentes, que dormían plácidamente, en una de las suites más lujosas del establecimiento.

Aunque el sol ya se colaba por los amplios ventanales, ni siquiera eso perturbaba el profundo sueño de los jóvenes, y hasta la madrugadora Lily hacia caso omiso a las evidentes señales de que el día había comenzado ya hacia rato.

Y es que no era para menos: la llegada de Remus Lupin no solo había alegrado a todos, sino que los había mantenido despiertos y risueños hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Remus era para todos sus amigos, un ejemplo de vida, como se empecinaba James en llamarlo cada vez que quería dejarlo avergonzado. Sus notas eran intachables, y durante los veranos ahorraba trabajando todo el día para mantenerse. Era independiente, serio, responsable, leal y para no ser menos que sus amigos, objeto de deseo de medio cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts. Es que Lunático, como lo llamaban sus amigos, era alto, delgado, con cierto aire desvaído y ojos cansados y serenos, que, para las chicas, era un claro grito de compañía, aunque no fuera así en realidad. Varias habían intentado despojarlo de su "soledad" como le llamaban, pero él jamás había mostrado demasiado interés en los clubs de fans como James y Sirius. Aquél impactante hecho, solo afirmaba los propósitos de todas aquellas que querían echarle mano a un merodeador, aquéllas que no entendían que así era su naturaleza, y que él no se sentía solo ni triste como sus ojos expresaban muy a menudo.

Había encontrado en sus amigos, un apoyo que nunca creyó posible. Aún cuando descubrieron su estado de licántropo, ellos no le dieron la espalda, sino que trasformaron sus dolorosas transformaciones en momentos de alegría, aventura y diversión.

Nadie en Hogwarts, ni siquiera el sabio profesor Dumbledore, tenía conocimiento de las escapadas nocturnas de cuatro de sus estudiantes en cada luna llena. Y era mejor así, porque de lo contrario, se verían con seguridad envueltos en un grave problema.

Remus era a su vez muy amigo de Lily. Habían forjado una fuerte amistad gracias a las exhaustivas rondas que habían tenido que compartir como Prefectos, tanto así que Remus le había tenido que explicar incontables veces a James y sus celos, que entre ellos no existía nada más que mutua simpatía y respeto. Aunque el licántropo debía reconocer que cada vez que Lily rechazaba a James, o tenían una de sus monumentales peleas en la Sala Común (y en todo Hogwarts), la tarea de ser amigo de esos dos pesos pesados, se volvía algo difícil. Remus tenía que soportar los comentarios de ambas partes, sin tomar partido nunca ni de un lado ni del otro, y tranquilizarlos a los dos, lo cual era aún más complicado.

Por eso, Remus se sorprendió al pasar un par de horas con ellos sin que se gritaran nada. Su instinto le dijo que algo había cambiado, pero como siempre, estaba seguro de que los dos le contarían las novedades en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

Por otra parte, el muchacho tampoco pudo evitar notar cierta tensión entre Kim y Sirius. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco, y más aún el hecho de notar ciertas miradas y gestos en Canuto que demostraban un claro, pero negado, interés en la chica. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Sirius se daría cuenta de que de pronto, y sin aviso, se quedaba mirándola serio y fijamente, y que cuando sin querer se rozaban, como ocurrió cuando ambos se levantaron del sillón para irse a dormir, volaban chispas nada silenciosas. Pensando en lo mucho que las cosas podían cambiar en un par de semanas, Remus se fue a dormir aún algo confundido por los nuevos eventos.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Lily se despertó de golpe.

Había tenido un extraño sueño con rayos de luz verde, cicatrices de forma curiosa, gritos, risas y ella vestida de blanco con flores en el pelo.

Se quedó sentada en la cama, y por pura costumbre, miró su reloj. Pegó un bostezo que quedó interrumpido, pues cuando la información de que ya media mañana se les había ido llegó a su adormilado cerebro, la chica saltó de la cama y comenzó a zarandear a Kim, quien aún medio dormida y molesta por los gritos histéricos de la pelirroja, se tapó con la almohada mientras refunfuñaba y oía un portazo, señal evidente de que Lily había salido ya a torturar a los demás.

Remus, en el sillón, y despierto hacia solo un minuto gracias a los gritos dirigidos a Kim, la vio pasar a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Sirius y James.

La pelirroja entró gritando. Sirius se despertó de un salto y se tapó con la manta, pues no podía dejar que ninguna chica, ni siquiera Evans, lo viera en ese estado. Aprovechando que ella se dirigía hacia la cama de James, se refugió en el baño con una velocidad asombrosa.

Lily se aproximó hasta la cama de James, que seguía durmiendo como si ese histerismo pelirrojo no estuviera a punto de arrancarlo de la cama. La chica lo observó y una sonrisita diabólica se dibujó en su rostro; pensando que hacia mucho tiempo no le gastaba una broma a Potter, tomó su varita y en un susurro pronunció un hechizo que dejó al merodeador empapado en agua helada, y por supuesto, bien despierto.

Mientras ella comenzaba a reírse, en un rápido movimiento, él la tomó de la cintura, y levantándola en vilo, la depositó en la cama a su lado y la aprisionó con parte de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó pálida de golpe, pero siguió riéndose un poco más, hasta que notó los ojos brillantes de furia de James, que la observaban con evidentes deseos de venganza.

"¿Te parece esta una buena forma de despertar a alguien, Evans?" preguntó él con la voz adormilada.

"Era eso o quedarnos aquí plantados durante toda la mañana" dijo ella, con una sonrisita.

El entrecerró los ojos.

"Estás jugando con fuego, Evans" dijo con voz calma.

"Oh, por favor…" contestó ella pero ya no tan convencida.

Si algo tenían los ojos de James, y tenía que admitirlo, era que con facilidad uno presenciaba en ellos sus continuos cambios de humor. Y eso fue lo que Lily vio cuando volvió a mirarlo. El mal humor se había esfumado, y ahora se leía en ellos otra cosa: deseo.

De pronto, Lily fue demasiado consciente de las formas de ese muchacho que comenzaba a atravesar la barrera hacia la adultez. Y deseó que la tocara, que le diera otro beso como aquél único que habían compartido. Aquello la aterrorizó; no podía estar pensando en él de esa forma debido a los sucesos recientes, sucesos que habían cambiado su vida para siempre.

Su cara adquirió de pronto un semblante serio, pero James también sabía leer sus ojos. Así que salió de encima de ella, y Lily se levantó de un salto.

"Salimos en media hora. Haz el favor de vestirte, y por favor, trata de peinarte"

"Como diga, mi señora"

Lily se quedó súbitamente colorada, y a pasos largos, salió de la habitación para aterrorizar a alguien más.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

"¿Quién está acaparándome el baño?"

Kim, que era la que estaba dentro, no pudo evitar largar una risita ante la voz de mal humor de Sirius.

"Vete al de tu habitación" dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

"El espejo del baño principal es más grande, Jones" musitó él, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bueno, pues espera un rato…media hora quizás"

"¡¿Estás loca, Jones?!?

La risotada de Kim resonó en toda la habitación.

"No es gracioso, tiraré la puerta abajo"

Kim se colocó detrás de la puerta, conteniendo la risa.

"Haz lo que quieras, Black" contestó burlona.

Sirius tomó carrera, y Kim, escuchando la resonancia de sus fuertes pisadas, abrió la puerta de golpe.

El merodeador, con cara de sorpresa, entró literalmente volando hacia el baño y cayó despatarrado a los pies de la muchacha, que se partía de risa.

Con el orgullo totalmente magullado, Sirius se levantó con los ojos brillantes por la furia y la miró como para matarla.

"Podría haberme roto la cabeza" dramatizó.

"Oh, por favor, eres demasiado cabeza dura como para que una simple baldosa te haga mella" se burló ella con descaro.

Se dio vuelta y siguió peinándose frente al espejo, sin prestarle la menor atención pero con una sonrisa aún impresa en los labios.

Sirius se pasó la mano por su cabello, y la observó un momento. Nunca había visto a una mujer que se viera tan bien con un simple pijama de algodón, pero las piernas de Kim eran largas y morenas y sus ojos se volvieron hacia donde el short no llegaba a tapar. Iba descalza y la larga cortina de rizos negros le cubría la espalda y la cintura mientras ella se las ingeniaba para peinarse con las manos.

"Por Merlín, Black¿aún sigues aquí?" preguntó ella observándolo a través del espejo.

"Si, compartirás el espejo conmigo"

"¿Y por qué haría eso?"

"Porque si no estamos listos en quince minutos, la locura pelirroja nos despellejará a los dos, y lo sabes bien."

Kim lo meditó un momento, y finalmente asintió.

"De acuerdo, pero la puerta se queda abierta."

"De ninguna manera" dijo él cerrándola de un empujón "Nadie va a ver como me peino y si tú dices algo tendré que…bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo."

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kimmy¿Te pone nerviosa estar en una misma habitación conmigo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo ella, tratando de no ruborizarse y volviendo a la tarea de peinarse.

Sirius se acercó al espejo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Kim lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Qué miras, Jones¿Nunca habías visto a alguien tan perfecto?"

Ella rodó los ojos.

"No, nunca había visto a alguien que se peinara tan terriblemente mal"

"¿Qué?" dijo él totalmente ofendido "¡Retira lo dicho, Ki-Ki!"

"No retiro nada. ¡Y si no me gusta el Kimmy menos aún que me llames Ki-Ki!"

"¿No? Pues bien, arréglame tú el pelo si eres tan sabia, Ki-Ki"

Ella lo miró con furia, pero se puso detrás de él, y con mucha elegancia, le dejó el pelo ordenado y bien peinado. Es más, nunca se había visto tan bien.

"Guau…" murmuró él, observándose. "¿Por qué nunca te arreglas tu propio pelo, Jones?"

"Porque el de los hombres es más dócil" murmuró ella, suspirando.

El le agarró la cara por la barbilla con delicadez y la giró hacia él.

"Oye, que…"

"Quédate quietecita un rato, Ki-Ki. Si te portas bien te daré un dulce"

"Vete al diablo, Black"

"Dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué nunca te sueltas el pelo, Jones?" preguntó él, mientras le daba un poco de forma.

"Porque soy un maldito lío de rulos. No es tan fácil"

Sirius tomó dos horquillas del lavamanos y las colocó al costado del cabello de la chica, sosteniéndolo en ese lugar y logrando un efecto muy acertado.

Ella se miró al espejo, y sonrió.

"Creo que para esto eres un poco bueno" dijo ella con sorna. "¿Dónde está mi dulce?"

"Te compraré cuando salgamos, pero puedo irte dando un adelanto si quieres."

"¡Por supuesto que quiero¡Un dulce es un dulce!" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No lo tenía planeado. Fue un impulso loco que hizo que la tomara de la cintura sin aún darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la besara con una pasión desbordante y sin importarle siquiera lo que recibiría luego a cambio de su atrevimiento.

Ella comenzó a removerse y a pegarle en el pecho con los puños cerrados, pero él era fuerte y siguió con lo suyo, penetrando la boca de ella en un descuido de su propietaria.

Kim se rindió. Con vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo, y dejó de luchar para comenzar a entregar un poco también. Su puño se cerró sobre la espalda del muchacho, con impotencia, y recorrió la boca de él con suavidad, explorándola. Sirius se sintió complacido, y también en un impulso la movió un poco hacia la pared. Nunca nadie lo había besado así: con timidez y pasión, todo bullía dentro de ella. El aroma de su pelo, y la suavidad de su piel lo envolvieron de pronto, amenazando con volverlo completamente loco. Y Sirius lo sintió. Sintió un hormigueo extraño que le subía por los pies y le llegaba hasta la boca del estómago. Sintió que no quería besar a nadie más por el resto de sus días. Y con brusquedad, y con esfuerzo, y con vergüenza, y con miedo, la soltó, con los ojos enormes y la calidez de su cuerpo todavía muy presente en el de él.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Media hora más tarde…

Todos sentados, los cinco adolescentes discutían sobre que lugares visitar. Lily insistía en que no se iría de Nueva York sin visitar Central Park, mientras que Sirius afirmaba que la mejor opción era irse todos de tiendas para comprar ropa sexy para su próximo curso.

Fue el único comentario que hizo en toda la conversación. Kim, por su parte, lo ignoraba como había hecho al principio, cosa que lo molestaba. Sirius sabía que Kim tenía derecho a estar furiosa con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse aplastado como cucaracha. Hubiese preferido que ella le gritara y lo mandara al diablo, pero Kim actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Actuaba como si él no existiera, y como si el apasionado beso que habían compartido, no hubiese significado nada.

Bien, él había huido, y todavía no estaba seguro del motivo. Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que ella hablaba, con esa voz autoritaria y fuerte, él se perdía en sus labios muy rojos, e imágenes de aquél beso se agalopaban en su cabeza sin sentido alguno. Jamás le había ocurrido cosa semejante. Jamás se había mantenido tan silencioso y jamás se había sentido tan furioso con él mismo.

Kim por su parte, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que le habían hecho trizas el corazón, cosa que la atemorizaba. ¿Cómo Black había logrado tener tanto poder sobre ella? Luego de sentirse avergonzada, confusa y herida, la chica llegó a la resolución de que nunca más se dejaría llevar por sus emociones de nuevo en lo que a Black concernía.

Decidió que la mejor opción era ignorarlo como siempre había hecho, y si de repente, y a cada instante, sentía ganas de gritar, llorar y besarlo de nuevo, pensaba en cosas banales de la vida. Todo para no recordar. Por que por más que había sido un simple beso, ella nunca había sentidos tantas y tan diferentes cosas en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño.

De acuerdo, Black era atractivo, no se podía negar. Pero ella debía tener claro que también era un irresponsable, un arrogante y un reverendo idiota. Y que ella se había rebajado a ser otra de sus aventuras. Cuando volvieran al colegio, y él se viera rodeado de cincuenta chicas mucho más hermosas y provocativas que ella, ese beso quedaría olvidado, y seguirían sin dirigirse la palabra como siempre habían hecho. Y así era mejor, pues Kim nunca había deseado tanto que todo volviera a la normalidad.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"¿Cómo comes tanto y sigues así de delgado?"

James, con ojos asombrados, observaba a Remus, que iba por su quinto helado consecutivo.

"No he comido tanto" murmuró el muchacho "Suelo comer diez veces más que esto…"

"¿Qué?" dijo James, incrédulo.

Las chicas largaron una risotada. La fresca risa juvenil no hizo eco como tantas otras veces, ni tampoco resultó extraña, pues Central Park estaba lleno de gente, de niños que corrían y gritaban, de parejas paseando en bicicleta. Cada vez que cruzaban un puesto de salchichas, a Remus se le iban los ojos, lo que hacía que los demás largaran una nueva risotada. El zoológico estaba abarrotado de gente, así que decidieron no entrar y seguir paseando. Los restaurantes también estaban llenos, todo hervía de actividad en aquél día soleado y resplandeciente.

"Foto" murmuró James, saltando hacia delante para sorprenderlos a todos.

"Quiero ver la estatua en homenaje a Jhon Lennon" dijo Lily de pronto.

"¿Quién es Jhon Lennon?" preguntó Sirius, totalmente encerrado en su mundo mágico.

"Un famoso cantante y compositor. Era miembro de los Beatles, una de las mejores bandas del mundo" explicó Remus con su característica simplicidad "Fue asesinado por uno de sus fans"

Kim largó una risotada.

"Me parece que Black correrá el mismo destino" murmuró Kim a James en un susurro bastante audible.

James comenzó a reírse, pero su risa cesó de golpe al ver que Sirius no contestaba, y por su expresión, tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Fue solo un segundo, pero James notó algo extraño en los ojos de su amigo cuando emprendieron el camino de nuevo.

Luego de visitar la estatua…

"Quiero una salchicha" murmuró Remus.

"Pues comprala. Hay un vendedor cada pocos metros."

"No, me gustó un condimento muy especial que tenía el vendedor alto con el bigote negro, aquél que estaba cerca del lago donde..."

"Ni sueñes que iré hasta allá de nuevo" dijo James, tajante.

"Yo te acompaño, Remus" se ofreció Kim con una sonrisa.

Remus se la devolvió con un "gracias".

Sirius sintió una sensación extraña. Las tripas le rugieron en silencio, y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo rojo. ¿Celos? Despachó la idea de inmediato, aunque se apresuró a decir:

"Voy con ustedes"

Kim lo miró con mala cara, pero Black, captando su indirecta, no solo logró ponerse más furioso, sino que miró de reojo a Lily y a James.

No teniendo más remedio, Kim suspiró.

"¿Y qué haremos nosotros?" preguntó Lily algo intimidada.

"Lo que quieran, pueden pasear en una de esas carrozas. Se ven geniales y los caballos son muy bonitos" comentó Kim con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Remus y Sirius.

"¿Cómo nos encontraremos? Esto está lleno de gente."- aportó James.

"Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en este mismo lugar" dijo Remus. Y sin más, los tres se alejaron.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Lily se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, mientras James la observaba con fijeza.

Que hiciera eso, en otra época, la hubiera exasperado, pero ahora se sentía extraña. Un hormigueo continuo se hacía presente en su estómago y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse colorada.

"¿Qué te ha parecido Central Park?" preguntó James mientras caminaban unos pasos por un camino encantador bordeado de árboles, con uno de los numerosos lagos de testigo y canteros de flores blancas por doquier.

"Oh, es impresionante" musitó Lily, emocionada.

"Sí, un lugar muy romántico"

Lily miró a James, que la observaba con una sonrisa, pero bajó la mirada casi de inmediato.

"Si, supongo que si, pero en este momento, no pienso en esas cosas."

"Es entendible" murmuró James "¿Qué dices de ese paseo en carroza? Allí delante hay una vacía. ¿Qué tal si nos echamos una corridita, Evans?"

Lily no tuvo oportunidad de contestar; lo último que vio antes de echar a correr con una risotada, fue a James alejándose a la carrera, con su fresca risa, y su alborotado cabello corriendo tras él.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Mientras tanto, bastante lejos de allí…

Remus se esmeraba en sacar temas de conversación, pero pronto le fue evidente que ni Kim ni Sirius estaban dispuestos a colaborar. El silencio, solo roto cuando alguno de los dos hablaba con él, llegó a tornarse verdaderamente insoportable.

"¿Saben algo? Hubiese preferido no venir a buscar una salchicha, lo cual ya de por sí es extraordinario, si hubiera sabido que el camino iba a ser como visitar un maldito cementerio" dijo Remus observando a sus dos acompañantes.

Kim chasqueó la lengua y Sirius se mostró muy interesado de pronto en un ave que paseaba cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué diablos ocurrió entre ustedes?"

Los dos muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Allí hay un puesto. Quédense aquí mientras compro. Prefiero perdeme ese delicioso condimento antes de continuar esta tortura."

"Voy contigo" dijo Kim de inmediato.

"No, espérenme aquí" ordenó Remus mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros hacia el puesto.

Kim se cruzó de brazos, mientras Sirius jugaba con una piedrita.

"¿Sabes? Si no disimulas con un poco más de ganas tu desagrado hacia mi persona, tendremos a esos tres preguntándonos cada cinco minutos que sucede, y no sé si tú relación con la pelirroja es así, pero tan siquiera en la mía con James y Remus, ellos siempre logran saber lo que quieren."

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ni que necesitaran sacarte detalles de nada, Black. Creo que con tu pequeño cerebro, te da al menos para hablar solo"

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso, Jones?"

"Que todo el mundo sabe que te jactas de tus aventuras. ¿Me vas a decir que no le cuentas absolutamente todo no solo a tus amigos, sino a todo el mundo, sobre tú última aventura nocturna? Todo Hogwarts se entera de cuando te acostaste con alguien."

El ceño de Sirius se intensificó. Ella realmente lograba sacarlo de quicio.

"¿Qué ocurre entre esos dos?" preguntó el vendedor de salchichas, observando a los dos adolescentes que discutían acaloradamente cerca de allí.

"Es habitual, no se preocupe" murmuró Remus, aunque pensando para sí que jamás una discusión entre esos dos había sido tan apasionada. Generalmente solo se gritaban alguna grosería que no llegaba a hacer mella en la autoestima del otro, pero ahora parecían afectados realmente.

"¿Es por eso que estás tan insoportable, Jones¿Piensas que voy a decirle al mundo que te me tiraste encima?"

Fue un golpe bajo y una mentira. Los ojos azules de ella lo miraron llenos de furia y dolor, brillantes como nunca antes.

"Kim…" murmuró él, alargando la mano para tocarle el brazo.

Pero ella se alejó de él con asco.

"No me extrañaría, Black. Eres un cerdo."

Dándose media vuelta, Kim comenzó a caminar. No pensaba arruinarles la velada a Lily y a James. Se perdería un rato, y luego regresaría al lugar acordado. Solo necesitaba alejarse de Black. Alejarse de él con urgencia.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

_Perdón por la espera, estaré actualizando todos mis fics esta semana si me es posible. En el próximo capitulo, entra el interés amoroso de Remus…¿pensaron que lo iba a dejar solterón? Pues se equivocaron!!!!_


	8. Johanny Malfoy

CAPITULO OCHO: Johanny

A pesar de que hacía apenas un par de días que habían regresado de Nueva York, todos los habitantes e invitados de la mansión Potter, se hallaban en plena actividad, pues al día siguiente, regresarían a Hogwarts.

Cada uno de los jóvenes estaba reuniendo sus pertenencias, que luego descansarían en el fondo de sus respectivos baúles. Los elfos iban de aquí para allá ofreciéndoles bocadillos para el viaje y entregándoles las últimas ropas limpias, aquéllas que habían llevado con ellos a la gran ciudad y que seguramente hubiesen quedado olvidadas a no ser por las amables criaturas.

Marie y Thomas Potter estaban radiantes, y a la vez algo tristes ante la idea de ver a su nieto solo en las vacaciones. Por suerte, era el último año de James. Luego podrían tenerlo un poco más en casa hasta que se marchara nuevamente a estudiar.

Lily observaba las idas y venidas de sus compañeros con mucha calma, pues ella había guardado y revisado todas sus cosas nada más llegar a la mansión.

Remus, aunque no tan presuroso como la pelirroja, había también organizado ya sus pertenencias; pero tanto Kim, como Sirius y James, eran un caso perdido.

La chica andaba con los pelos parados, recolectando sus cosas de debajo de las camas, escritorios y roperos; Sirius trataba de cerrar su baúl, colmado de peines extra, tarros enormes de lociones para el cabello, perfumes, y todas las demás cosas que solía ponerse encima y James no lograba encontrar dos medias iguales.

"¡Roja¡Es una maldita media roja¿Dónde diablos puse la azul?" gritaba mientras revolvía los almohadones del sillón.

Los últimos días de vacaciones habían estado algo tensos. Como Kim seguía ignorando a Sirius sin que nadie supiera el motivo, habían pasado separados en dos grupos, para consternación de James, que solo veía a Lily durante los almuerzos y las cenas. Esa hora se volvió su favorita del día y la esperaba con ansías. Hasta Marie y Thomas, que habían cenado con los adolescentes en el restaurante del hotel antes de volver a casa, no habían podido menos que notarlo.

Habían tomado la medida drástica de evitar estar juntos, cuando tanto Sirius como Kim, adoptaron la costumbre de hablar mal el uno del otro adelante del afectado, tanto fingían que no existían el uno para el otro. Por supuesto, terminaban a los gritos, en una verdadera guerra de ironías, mientras uno de ellos cantaba alto y se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar al otro. Pero los demás no tenían ni siquiera esa forma de defenderse, y los dolores de cabeza se volvieron demasiado frecuentes.

Remus era el único con la paciencia necesaria para tratar de calmarlos. Iba del cuarto de la chica, al cuarto de su amigo, haciendo preguntas y tratando de apaciguarlos un poco. Al principio no había tenido mucho éxito, pero al final, y más que nada por cansancio, logró sacarles algo.

"¡Es un pervertido, un engreído, un irresponsable y se peina mal!" había dicho Kim a los gritos.

"¡Es una histérica, da más vueltas que una calesita y es una mentirosa porque yo no me peino mal¡Que se mire a un espejo antes de hablar sobre mi hermosa cabellera!" había respondido Sirius.

Temiendo por su vida, Remus se hizo a un lado, y decidió averiguar que había pasado cuando los dos se encontraran lejos el uno del otro, y un poco más tranquilos.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se hallaba ya llena de gente, a pesar de que habían llegado con quince minutos de antelación.

No había habido alternativa. Desde las ocho de la mañana, Lily los había vuelto locos a todos, así que por la propia seguridad del grupo, habían salido bastante más temprano de lo habitual.

Mientras Sirius le dirigía miradas asesinas a Kim, que ella ignoraba como si fueran moscas molestas, y Remus suspiraba ya bastante hastiado de la situación, James se fijó en Lily.

La pelirroja estaba inusitadamente silenciosa.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el muchacho, clavando su mirada en ella.

La pelirroja levantó la cara, y lo observó un momento.

"Es la primera vez que mis padres no vienen a despedirme" dijo con tristeza.

"Quizás no hallan podido venir físicamente, Lils, pero te aseguro que aquí están. Siempre siento la presencia de mis padres, sobre todo en este lugar" confesó el muchacho mientras le palmeaba el hombro para ofrecerle su apoyo.

Lily lo observó. Se lo veía tan atractivo, con ese pelo alborotado y esa sonrisa suave, casi angelical. Si meses antes alguien le hubiera dicho que notaría esas cosas de él, que descubriría que detrás de sus bromas y su sarcasmo se ocultaba una persona mucho más profunda, ella no lo hubiera creído. Pero allí se encontraban. La vida daba muchas vueltas, pero ella jamás se hubiera imaginado que uno de esos vertiginosos giros la llevaría a conocer a James Potter. Al verdadero.

No quería pensar mucho en eso. Tenía cosas de las que preocuparse, antes de empezar a intentar desentrañar sus nuevos sentimientos por James. Ahora necesitaba simplemente sanar. Y encontrar a los asesinos de sus padres, idea que tenía constantemente en la cabeza, aunque nadie más lo supiera.

Lily asintió y sonrió con timidez. El corazón de James comenzó a acelerarse de golpe, así que se dedicó a mirar cualquier cosa que lo alejara de sus pensamientos sobre ella. Era difícil. ¿Cómo poder darle tiempo, cuando la había esperado durante años? Pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de ella, y por el suyo propio. Necesitaba que Lily tomara la decisión de dejarlo o tomarlo. Pero cuando estuviera lista.

El tren comenzó a largar humo, mientras los adolescentes de la plataforma, emocionados, les daban un último abrazo a sus parientes.

"¿Dónde andará Peter?" preguntó Sirius, observando a la multitud. Pero no había ni rastro de él por ninguna parte. "Que raro" musitó el moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo.

James y Lily se acercaron para despedirse de los señores Potter, no sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Canuto.

"Oh, están todos tan crecidos" murmuró Marie mientras abrazaba a James, que se ponía colorado, para luego soltarlo y correr hacia Lily "Querida, espero que tengas un buen curso. Trata de que James no se meta en problemas."

Lily sonrió.

"Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Con James nunca se sabe."

Marie la observó con bondad.

"Algunas cosas sí se saben, querida. Solo hay que mirarlo a los ojos."

Lily no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Un sonoro pitido anunció que ya debían abordar.

"¡Oh, el tren nos va a dejar!" exclamó Lily, mientras tomaba su baúl.

"Nada de eso" replicó James, mientras le sacaba, literalmente, el baúl a Lily de las manos y lo subía al tren "Todos adentro."

"Muévete Jones" dijo de mala manera Sirius, ya que la chica estaba delante de él, teniendo dificultades con su equipaje.

"Vete al diablo, Black" contestó ella.

Lily, Remus y James eligieron ese momento para desaparecer, la pelirroja hacia el compartimiento de los premios anuales, y James y Remus en búsqueda de un compartimiento donde pudiera encontrar la tan ansiada paz que su amigo y la amiga de Evans no le permitían a nadie tener.

"Dices eso con bastante frecuencia, Jones, pero tú y yo sabemos que en realidad, quieres estar lo más cerca posible de mí. Así que si yo me voy al infierno, te verías obligada a venir conmigo, porque, conmigo lejos, te morirías de la angustia. Como tantas otras, claro."

Kim lo miró con una sonrisita burlona.

"Vaya, Black, no acostumbro a que logres juntar tan enorme cantidad de oraciones de una sola vez. Disculpa, pero me perdí después del Jones…"

Sin decir nada más, y dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, Kim comenzó a avanzar por le pasillo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Sirius llegó al compartimiento, y se dejó caer con furia en el asiento frente a James, mientras tiraba su equipaje sin importarle en donde cayera.

Remus lo observó y suspiró. Luego miró a James, quien se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué te pasa, Canuto?" se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos segundos.

"¿Qué que me pasa?" estalló Sirius mientras su cara se quedaba pálida por la furia "¡Jones¡Eso me pasa!"

Remus sonrió.

"Lo supuse. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora, Canuto?"

Sirius lo miró con aire ofendido.

"¡Absolutamente nada¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que ella es un maldito ángel¡Esa mujer tiene el don de abrir la boca y hacer bullir mi sangre¡Cada maldita cosa que dice me tienta a…!"

"¿Te tienta a…?" dijo James con una risita.

"A nada de lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando, bestia. Lo único que quiero es…estrangularla" musitó con furia mientras hacía ademanes de ahorcar a alguien imaginario.

"¿Lo habías visto antes así por una mujer, Cornamenta?" preguntó Remus, mientras se interesaba inmensamente en sus uñas.

"Nunca" corroboró James, mientras se reía.

Sirius palideció.

"Yo- no- veo- a- esa- lunática- como- a- una- mujer" dijo con lentitud, totalmente fuera de sí.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a una mujer _con carácter_, Canuto. ¿Quién podría dudar de que Kim es una mujer hecha y derecha¿Has visto como ha…?"

"Ya basta. Si tan fantástica piensas que es¿por qué no vas y te le declaras?"

"Lo haría, amigo mío, te aseguro que sí. Pero Kim no manifiesta esa pasión por mí, lamentablemente, solo tú pareces hacer emergerla. Y me atrevería a decir, que es la primera que te hace perder la calma, lo cual, por supuesto, me parece estupendo."

"¿Tú estás con él?" preguntó Sirius, mirando fijamente a James.

El muchacho se rascó la barbilla con fruición.

"Jones me agrada. Es frontal y alocada. Creo que…"

"No sigas" interrumpió Canuto, ya bastante fastidiado "No ocurre nada entre Jones y yo".

"Como tú digas" dijo Lunático con desinterés.

Sirius lo miró más furioso aún, si eso era posible. Luego, se pasó la mano por su laceo cabello negro mientras gritaba:

"¿Por qué se les ha ocurrido a todos ahora que entre Jones y yo hay algo, cuando lo único que hay es ganas de asesinarnos mutuamente?"

"Oh, vamos, Canuto, no es para que te enfades. Lo que ocurre es que nunca te habíamos visto en este estado. ¿Recuerdas cuando te ponías furioso cada vez que yo discutía con Lily? Bueno, es graciosísimo verte ahora hacer exactamente lo mismo" sonrió James.

Sirius se calló, con cara de pocos amigos.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Las luces de Hogwarts brillaban en la oscuridad, como dándoles la bienvenida.

Lily, cansada luego de sus rondas, lo único que quería era cenar como nunca antes y luego meterse a la cama.

Kim había estado de un inusitado buen humor, comiendo golosinas y riendo por cualquier cosa. Lily no quiso preguntarle el motivo, porque era suficiente oír sus comentarios, cosas como:

"Le di su merecido"

La pelirroja, con esa inteligencia tan característica de ella, supuso que de quien hablaba era de Black, pero, por miedo, no quiso saber como su mejor amiga le "había dado su merecido" al merodeador.

Hogwarts siempre la hacía sentir en paz. Y le agradó comprobar que así seguía siendo, a pesar de todo.

Estaba en casa. Y era hora de desifrutarlo.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Aunque James quería sentarse cerca de Lily para la cena, la cara de Sirius logró persuadirlo. Estar con Lily, significaba en aquellos momentos estar con Kim, y como el chico no creía que los nervios de Canuto resistieran tanto, se obligó a mostrar lealtad hacia su amigo de toda la vida y sentarse un poco más lejos.

La ceremonia de selección comenzó y acabó. Los merodeadores, junto a la nueva generación de Gryffindors, comieron hasta reventar, pero aún así guardaron lugar para los exquisitos postres. Kim y Lily, por su parte, se reunieron con algunas otras amigas de la casa de los leones y charlaron sobre el nuevo curso que comenzaría. Lily no sabía si tenían conocimiento de la muerte de sus padres, si callaban por respeto o por no conocer el terrible verano que había pasado.

Bueno, al menos al principio. Luego, al llegar a la casa de James…es decir de los Potter…todo había cambiado. Se había divertido, había visitado una de las ciudades más fantásticas del mundo, y había conocido a un James bastante diferente a como se lo imaginaba.

Al pensar en ello, Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse como había llegado hasta él. No tenía conocimiento de que él vivía ahí, pero sin embargo, cuando estuvo parada bajo la lluvia en su jardín, lo sintió. Y lo supo.

"Mira como come, es un maldito cerdo" comentó Kim, con asco.

Lily siguió su mirada, solo para ver a Sirius devorar, literalmente, una pata de pollo con muy poca delicadeza. La pelirroja se rió, y James, viendo lo que ella observaba, le dedicó una sonrisa por encima de los demás.

"Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall" dijo Remus, mientras se levantaba.

"¿Otra vez, Lunático¿No puedes comer tranquilo, como una persona normal?" recriminó Sirius, mientras se metía un montón de papas asadas a la boca.

"Estás comiendo por los dos, Canuto" musitó Remus, mientras se daba vuelta.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Al girarse con una sonrisa distraída en el rostro, Remus se dio fuertemente contra una muchacha, y por puro instinto, la sostuvo para no tirarla al suelo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la copa llena que ella llevaba, los mojara a ambos.

Lo único que Remus vio antes de empezar a escuchar los gritos, fue un brillante cabello castaño que olía muy bien.

"Tenía que ser Remus Lupin" dijo ella, furiosa "¿Eres ciego además de idiota?"

Remus la miró un momento. ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué había tenido que chocarse, de todas las chicas que había en Hogwarts, contra Johanny Malfoy? Era demasiado horrendo como para ser verdad.

El uniforme Slytherin de la chica estaba ensopado, al igual que el suyo, pero ella no pareció prestarle mucha atención.

"No tienes por que reaccionar así, Johanny. Deberías ir a algunas reuniones de control de ira" comentó él, con toda su constante serenidad.

Ella le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

"No me llames Johanny. Malfoy para ti, Lupin."

Y sin decir nada más, la chica se alejó con paso rápido hacia la mesa de Slytherin, a reunirse con sus amigos.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Un barullo impresionante se hizo presente en la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo de la casa Gryffindor a la mañana siguiente bien temprano.

Remus intentaba por todos los medios mover a sus amigos de la cama. Se habían acostado tarde, todo por culpa de Sirius, que se dedicó a hacer interrogatorios. A Peter.

Peter Pettigrew, bajo, rechoncho y con cara de rata, había llegado tarde a Hogwarts, con un permiso especial del director, como se apuró a explicar.

Luego de contarles lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones, y quejarse porque había tenido que cuidar a su madre enferma todo el verano, motivo por el cual no había podido reunirse con ellos, se fueron a acostar.

Pero amaneció demasiado rápido y ya era hora de ir a desayunar, para luego dirigirse a la primera clase del día, Pociones, para consternación de todos, con los Slytherin.

"Tengo que hacer algo para acercarme a Lily" murmuró James mientras se servía arenques ahumados.

"Yo puedo…"

"Gracias, Canuto, pero prefiero hacerlo solo. Si te acercas a Lily, por consecuencia te acercas a Jones, y no quiero que nada arruine el momento"

Sirius lo miró, ofendido, pero luego su expresión cambió, y asintió.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Luego de desayunar, se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.

El salón donde Horace Slughorn dictaba clase era una fiel imagen de su persona. En las paredes había retratos de inminencias amigas suyas: jugadores de Quidditch, personas bien ubicadas en el Ministerio, inventores y cantantes famosos en toda la Comunidad Mágica.

Sin embargo, también había numerosos y rarísimos elementos para pociones, calderos de repuesto y fuegos portátiles.

El profesor saludó con extrema calidez a sus alumnos predilectos, entre ellos Lily, por supuesto, y vio como se sentaban uno a uno con sus usuales compañeros de mesa. Evans con Jones, Lupin con Pettigrew, Potter con Black, Malfoy mujer con Azucena Parkinson y así conscutivamente.

"Oh, mis queridos alumnos, me duele sobremanera que luego de tantos años juntos sigan sentándose exactamente como han venido sentándose desde primero. Este año haremos algo diferente. Dado que tienen que preparar una poción complicada para dentro de un mes, los dividiré en pares. Pares, por supuesto, a mi elección." dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los rostros de los alumnos cambiaron radicalmente. Aquello no podía ser bueno. En realidad, pocas ideas de Slughorn eran buenas.

El profesor se rascó la barbilla, sin darse cuenta del silencio en el que había caído el alumnado.

"Empecemos por…¡oh, señorita Malfoy!"

Johanny levantó la cabeza de golpe, haciendo volar su cortina de cabello castaño.

"Usted trabajará este semestre con…veamos… -El profesor tomó la lista y observó los nombres con atención. …Lupin."

"Prefiero morirme" replicó la muchacha con testarudez.

"Y yo prefiero que me coma un hipogrifo" dijo a su vez Remus.

"Lo siento, pero esta es mi decisión, y viendo sus actitudes, solo la reafirman."

Las demás parejas tomaron a todos por sorpresa. A Lily le tocó con James. En otro momento, aquello hubiese sido un desastre, pero luego del verano compartido, a los dos les pareció bien.

Y luego…

"Señor Black…con la señorita Jones"

El grito procedente tanto de Kim como de Sirius hizo que la clase se congelara. Y que Slughorn perdiera la paciencia. Con la cara bastante más colorada de lo normal, dijo casi a los gritos:

"Soy su profesor, por lo tanto, poco me importa si no les gustan sus parejas. Así son, y deberán trabajar juntos en la tarea, de lo contrario, tengan por seguro, que me enteraré y no les agradarán los resultados."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"No te quejes, Canuto" dijo Remus molesto cuando salían de clase "¡Me tocó con una Slytherin¡Y con la hermana de Malfoy, justamente!

"Preferiría enfrentarme a los Malfoy que a esa loca de Jones" musitó Sirius, abatido. "Nos mataremos antes de que termine el mes" sentenció.

"Y la poción para controlar a los vampiros, es bastante complicada. Jamás podré concentrarme con Johanny Malfoy cerca" concluyó Remus, con cara de pocos amigos.

"No te preocupes, Lupin, probablemente me muera del asco luego de un par de días."

Al escuchar aquella voz fría, Lupin se volvió, y sus amigos desparecieron del pasillo.

Johanny Malfoy lo observaba con odio en sus facciones delicadas y en sus ojos de un castaño profundo.

"¿Quieres apostar quien se muere antes, Malfoy?" preguntó el licántropo acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no bajó la mirada, sino que alzó las cejas y lo miró aún más fríamente.

"Eso quedará para luego. No puedo permitirme un cero en Pociones. Trabajaremos juntos porque es lo que el profesor quiere, haremos una buena poción porque es lo que nos conviene a los dos. Pero jamás, jamás me sentiré cómoda trabajando contigo."

Remus la miró con seriedad.

"Jamás aspiraría a tal cosa, mi alteza" musitó con ironía. "Tu hermano, con esa bella cabellera rubia, da mucho miedo y seguramente se batiría a duelo conmigo si se llegara a enterar de que su apreciada hermana terminó en el fondo del caldero."

Ella se acercó un paso, furiosa.

"No te metas con mi hermano, y yo no me meteré con los idiotas de tus amigos. Y para que lo sepas, soy perfectamente capaz de manejarme con una varita sin que mi hermano esté cerca. Así que quedas advertido."

Y dándose la vuelta con rapidez, ella comenzó a andar por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás.

Remus resopló.

Buena manera de empezar las cosas- pensó con mal humor.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

_Bueno, capitulo acabado y dedicado especialmente a Johanny, que ha seguido esta historia desde un principio. Apuesto que no te esperabas ser una Slytherin! Pero es necesario para la historia, jejejeje._


	9. Ascenso

CAPITULO NUEVE: Ascenso

Unos ruidos terriblemente molestos llegaron al adormilado cerebro de Sirius, que inquieto, se removió en su cama de mal humor.

Sin embargo, los ruidos no cesaron, y luego de taparse la cabeza con la almohada, el muchacho no tuvo otra opción que abrir los ojos, mientras maldecía internamente.

La habitación se hallaba en penumbra, pero sus ojos captaron movimiento frente al espejo. Recordando que siempre era él el que acaparaba esa parte del mobiliario en particular, y súbitamente curioso, observó con más detenimiento solo para ver a James, que intentaba controlarse su alborotada cabellera.

"Por Merlín, Cornamenta, es sábado. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo a esta hora? Siempre duermes hasta el mediodía. Ah, y creo que esa loción para el cabello me pertenece."

"Lo siento, amigo, solo usaré un poco."

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

James se volvió a observar a su amigo, que tenía su larga cabellera negra peor aún que la suya y una cara de dormido increíble.

Y entonces Sirius notó su sonrisa bobalicona.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza con algo muy parecido a un aullido, mientras murmuraba "las mujeres son una pesadilla".

James pegó una risotada.

"De acuerdo, iré a verme con Lily. Empezaremos hoy nuestra tarea. ¿Crees que si me pongo perfume quedaré demasiado evidente?"

"El hecho de que te estés peinando ya es demasiado evidente para mi gusto."

James no le hizo caso.

"Yo que tú me iría levantando."

"¡Es sábado!" contestó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, pero si no me equivoco, tú quedaste en encontrarte con Jones en la biblioteca en veinte minutos."

Sirius saltó de la cama como si le hubieran salido resortes en sus partes posteriores.

"¡Maldición¡Lo había olvidado!"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

El cielo estaba despejado y, sentado en uno de los bancos del patio, Remus mordisqueaba una manzana mientras leía atentamente _Pociones peculiares_.

Una brisa matutina fresca revolvía su cabello castaño, y sus ojos se perdieron en las montañas que rodeaban el castillo solo un momento, para luego regresar a la lectura.

La luna llena estaba cerca. Ya había calculado cuando sucedería, y aunque un tanto preocupado, no podía esperar el momento en que sus amigos se le reunieran. Nunca podría terminar de agradecerles lo suficiente.

Observó con detenimiento el arco de piedra de la entrada al castillo, esperando ver aparecer la cara de malhumor de la chica Malfoy.

Buena manera de empezar su primer fin de semana en el castillo. Reunirse con Johanny Malfoy jamás hubiera entrado en sus planes.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Sirius llegó a la biblioteca corriendo, lo que le granjeó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Madame Pince.

Dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, el muchacho entró y localizó a Kim sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas. Su cara no presagiaba nada bueno…

Sin dirigirle la mirada, señaló hacia una de las estanterías y se puso en pie. Sirius la siguió sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con gesto ofuscado, y Sirius tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa: se veía sexy cuando se enfadaba. Y se había dejado el pelo suelto.

"Quizás para ti no sea importante, Black, pero llevo media hora esperándote, y aunque no lo creas, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tenemos miles de cosas que leer, aunque dudo que sepas hacerlo, y me haces perder el tiempo con tus tonterías infantiles. Así que de ahora en más trata de llegar en hora, porque no te esperaré ni un minuto, y menos porque te estés peinando o gastando tiempo con alguna de tus conquistas" susurró ella furiosa.

"¿Esa es tu manera de darme los buenos días, Jones? Vaya, sí que eres encantadora" dijo él, apoyándose contra la estantería y cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

"No estoy jugando, Black" musitó ella, acercándose como si fuera a asesinarlo allí mismo.

"Te dejaste el pelo suelto."

Ella lo miró, momentáneamente confundida ante el cambio de tema. Luego, volvió a adoptar su expresión fría.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque me gusta, y porque además me he fijado en un chico muy atractivo que…"

Sirius rió.

"Querida, no hay nadie más atractivo que yo."

Ella le sonrió con fingida ternura.

"Pues te aseguro que de quién hablo…por Merlín, jamás había visto a un muchacho tan…no encuentro palabras."

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Se puede saber quién es él?"

"No te incumbe, Black" le contestó ella con un revoleo de pestañas. "Y ahora, debemos buscar éstos libros" añadió pasándole una interminable lista.

Iba a replicar, pero notó que ella ya había vuelto a la mesa y a su pergamino, así que no tuvo otra opción que buscar los libros sin chistar. Al menos de momento.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Johanny caminaba apresurada por el corredor, bastante molesta ante el hecho de que estaba cinco minutos retrasada.

Supuso que Remus le daría una perorata sobre la puntualidad, pero estaba lista para defenderse si ése era el caso.

A ésas alturas, su hermano mayor, Lucius, ya se habría enterado de que debía trabajar con Remus Lupin.

La chica era consciente de que aunque Lucius había abandonado Hogwarts hacía unos cuántos años, todavía la vigilaba a la distancia, y tenía muchos amigos dentro del castillo capaces, y deseosos, de llevar a cabo la tarea.

No quería pensar en lo que diría su hermanastro cuando se enterara. Aunque la quería de verdad, por el mero hecho de que habían crecido y compartido muchas cosas juntos, Lucius siempre consideró que Jo debía ser "guiada". Había algo en la mirada de la muchacha que lo ponía nervioso, como si temiera que deshonrara el apellido familiar a cada paso que daba.

Suspiró. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, debía apurarse. Casi corriendo, atravesó un nuevo corredor, mientras se abría paso por el siguiente.

Finalmente, salió al exterior. No le costó nada localizar a Lupin, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del colegio leyendo un libro particularmente extenso que sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

Ella se le paró enfrente de sopetón, tapándole la luz del sol y obligándolo a levantar la vista.

Remus, tranquilo, cerró el libro mientras la observaba.

"Malfoy" dijo a modo de saludo.

"Lupin" contestó ella secamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, producto de la costumbre. Nunca antes habían hablado y se ignoraban porque siempre se habían manejado en diferentes círculos. Pero ahora, ese refugio había sido roto, y no les quedaba más remedio que ser civilizados el uno con el otro.

Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión sin ponerla en palabras o alcanzar ninguna especie de arreglo. Trabajarían juntos, porque era lo que debía hacerse, hablarían lo indispensable y tratarían de no discutir, al menos mientras durara el proyecto.

"Como hace un buen día, pensé que quizás te gustaría trabajar en algunas de las mesas del patio, en vez de en la biblioteca" expuso él mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila.

Formidablemente, Remus había sido capaz de recuperar la diplomacia que siempre lo caracterizaba, aunque tuviera que emplearla con una Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

Ella pensó en replicar algo tan solo para llevarle la contra, pero a último momento se abstuvo, recordando los objetivos que se había marcado con anterioridad. Luego, observó hacia el cielo, que estaba despejado y sintió la tibieza de los rayos solares sobre la poca piel expuesta de su cuerpo.

Mirando a su compañero, asintió, aunque el simple movimiento le había costado más de lo que había pensado.

Que Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían la rivalidad incorporada, era algo de conocimiento general. Los alumnos, apenas se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas el día de la selección, aceptaban ese hecho como algo innato.

Serían enemigos por siempre, y nunca nadie lo cuestionaba.

Remus sabía que los Malfoy eran una familia antigua de magos llena de prejuicios, tal cual Jo sabía que él se mezclaba con impuros y sangre sucia sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Quizás hubiese sido diferente si ella no hubiera caído en Malfoy Manor, pero eso nunca lo sabrían.

Remus se levantó del banco con su característica serenidad de siempre y emprendió la marcha hacia una de las mesas sin dirigirle la palabra a su compañera. Ella lo siguió, refrenándose internamente.

Encontraron una libre en un lugar bastante tranquilo. Solo dos Ravenclaw conversaban cerca mientras comían un par de tostadas, pero sus risitas tontas no alcanzaban a molestar.

Ella se sentó primero, enfrentada a él, que se ubicó del otro lado.

Luego, la chica sacó algunos libros especialmente viejos de su mochila y los colocó sobre la mesa, entre los dos.

Remus observó como también sustraía pergamino y una pluma y un tintero a juego, ambos bastante más caros y nuevos que los suyos propios. Sin darle mayor importancia, aguardó a que ella colocara todo sobre la mesa.

Iba a decir algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió como si estuviera más que acostumbrada a hacerlo.

"Creo que estos libros tienen todo lo que necesitamos. Los estuve mirando anoche, muy superficialmente, y me parecieron adecuados" explicó ella en un santiamén.

El muchacho tomó uno, sin pedirle permiso, y busco la parte sobre vampiros con rapidez. Cuando la hubo encontrado, comenzó a leerla en silencio, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Johanny lo observó un momento, y luego se dedicó a aguardar, un poco aburrida. Fue entonces que notó al chico Slytherin que los observaba a la distancia, simulando leer un anuncio que había pegado en la pared. Lo que estaba haciendo era evidente: prepararse para pasarle a Lucius Malfoy detalles.

Remus terminó de leer justo en ese momento y observó hacia donde miraba la chica.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿Un novio despechado?" preguntó.

Ella lo observó sobresaltada.

"Ojalá fuera eso" replicó ella.

Volvió a mirarlo, evaluándolo.

"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, Lupin, pero me veo obligada a pedirte un favor."

Remus la miró, incrédulo.

"No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que irme."

"Pero…no hemos hecho nada."

"Nos encontraremos más tarde, te enviaré un mensaje. Escucha, ese chico me está vigilando. No importa de parte de quién, pero necesito irme y que antes de hacerlo, discutamos."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Solo hazlo, Lupin!" contestó ella furiosa.

Luego se puso en pie y con voz bastante fuerte, exclamó:

"No entiendo como Slughorn pensó que podríamos trabajar juntos si solo tu mera presencia me molesta. Eres un Gryffindor idiota que no sirve para nada, como todos los de tu clase"

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres una Malfoy malcriada que seguramente terminará convertida en una bruja oscura, como siempre ha ocurrido en tu familia."

Se miraron un momento. Su actuación había sido perfecta- pensó ella. Luego rió internamente. Había estado tan bien porque no era en realidad un montaje, sino que estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, dada la oportunidad otorgada.

Como una exhalación, ella se alejó y entró nuevamente al castillo.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Como la biblioteca era uno de los lugares favoritos de Lily, allí habían quedado de encontrarse con James.

Ella entró con cinco minutos de anticipación, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo ya ubicado en una de las mesas, con muchos de los libros que necesitarían prolijamente ordenados sobre ella.

La pelirroja lo saludó con una sonrisa, algo nerviosa. En realidad, había elegido la biblioteca porque se sentía segura, sabiendo que allí habría gente. Últimamente, y cada vez que se cruzaba con él, los nervios de ella emergían de una forma nada disimulada.

Ella se sentó a su lado, y enseguida percibió los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes que allí se encontraban.

Era bien sabido por todos la antipatía que la muchacha le profesaba al merodeador, y de golpe, así como así, parecían hasta estar en paz.

Trabajaban en silencio. Melanie, la más reciente ex novia de James, salió de la biblioteca a grandes pasos, irritada ante la escena.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó James apenas ella se hubo ubicado.

Como ella comprendía a lo que se refería, contestó con sinceridad.

"Mejor"

James sonrió.

Lily sintió un bandazo en el estómago, y, sorprendida, trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Pero era difícil con él tan cerca.

"Creo que deberíamos, primeramente, comenzar explicando qué es un vampiro y los diferentes tipos que hay" dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos.

"Parece buena idea. Luego podríamos agregar también una especie de reseña histórica, como que usaban en la antigüedad los magos para protegerse de ellos, cuando aún no existía ésta poción."

Lily sonrió.

"Sí, sería lo más adecuado."

James notó su sonrisa.

"Oye, tengo cerebro aunque no se note" explicó con una cara tan de víctima que Lily no pudo menos que reír.

El muchacho se le unió casi de inmediato, pensando que no había nada más hermoso sobre el mundo que escuchar la risa de Lily.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

A la hora de la comida, y por primera vez en lo que llevaban en Hogwarts, Lily, Kim, Sirius, Remus, Peter y James se sentaron juntos a comer.

En realidad, Kim había querido rehusarse cuando su amiga se lo sugirió: aguantar a Sirius toda una mañana, en su opinión, era más que suficiente. Pero como James había empezando a caerle en gracia luego de las vacaciones en su casa, y ante el deseo de que Lily por fin lo aceptara, decidió tragarse su negativa y acceder.

Peter se sentó a su lado, y se mantuvo callado. Le parecía extraño comer con mujeres, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. La muchacha no pudo, sin embargo, evitar notar que Pettigrew estaba muy desmejorado.

Siempre había sido bajito, algo torpe y gordito, pero ahora parecía haber adelgazado bastante y tenía unas ojeras nada disimulables bajo sus ojos llorosos. Aunque seguía festejando cada una de las bobadas de sus camaradas, algo había cambiado.

Pensando que quizás eran cosas suyas, ya que no tenía nada de confianza con Peter, Kim se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

Sin embargo, Sirius la había visto observándolo, y cuando la mirada de Kim se cruzó con la del muchacho, la chica tuvo la sensación de que el joven Black estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila; James y Lily seguían discutiendo sobre el ensayo en grupo, mientras que Remus les contaba una divertida anécdota que le había ocurrido antes de reunirse con ellos en Nueva Cork. Peter comía en silencio, riéndose de vez en cuando, mientras que Kim y Sirius se reían con estruendosas carcajadas.

Cuando comenzaron con los postres, una lechuza del colegio se posó frente a Remus. El muchacho leyó la breve nota de la chica Malfoy, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus cosas y la localizó.

Estaba rodeada de gente, como siempre, pero en un descuido, Remus asintió, dándole a entender que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ella lo miró unos instantes, y luego siguió en lo suyo.

Mientras Kim comía tranquilamente una porción de pastel de manzana, Sirius no podía evitar observarla. Había salido con chicas mucho más atractivas, pero ella le hacía sentir algo extraño que se negaba a intentar desentrañar. Kim carecía de la sensualidad de muchas otras que habían pasado brevemente por su camino, no obstante, se sentía perdido cuando estaba con ella.

Kim estaba riéndose de algo que Lily le había susurrado, cuando un Ravenclaw de séptimo se aproximó a ella. Lily le pegó un codazo disimulado, y la muchacha observó a Nate Borrows, que estaba parado a su lado. El chico le sonrió y le pasó un papel que la muchacha, sonrojada, guardó en su bolsillo. Luego, él volvió a su mesa.

"¿Qué diablos quería?"

Sirius no pudo evitarlo; taladró a Kim con la mirada, mientras un montón de sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Black" contestó ella, impasible.

Sirius iba a replicar acaloradamente, pero una mirada de James lo contuvo. Demonios, se estaba comportando como un idiota. Se estaba comportando como un…enfermo de celos.

Kim se levantó de la mesa, y él estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero se quedó quieto. No le interesaba lo que ella hiciera, con quien se encontrara, con quien…Por Merlín, si le importaba, sí le importaba.

Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a encontrarla, y no hizo caso del llamado de sus amigos.

Ellos lo vieron salir del comedor y tomar el mismo pasillo por el cual Kim se había ido.

"Se meterá en problemas" murmuró Remus pausadamente.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo James.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Tom Riddle, ahora conocido como Lord Voldemort, planeaba su siguiente golpe junto a sus mortífagos.

"Deben ser eliminados, mi señor"

"Lo sé, Lucius. Los Potter se han inmiscuido en mis asuntos varias veces, créeme que lo sé. Sin embargo, ahora han cruzado un límite. Su campaña de acción en mi contra debe ser detenida; soy misericordioso, lo soy, pero no permitiré ningún tipo de desacato. Es una lástima, los Potter son puros, pero siguen empeñados en ponerse en mi contra. Terrible que deban desaparecer, pero una poderosa lección contra todo aquél que esté pensando hacer lo mismo."

"Es usted glorioso, mi señor."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_¡Perdón por el atraso! No tengo excusas más que la falta de inspiración._

_En los próximos capítulos conoceremos más sobre Johanny Malfoy y su historia._

_Déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones o sugerencias._

_Saludos!_


End file.
